Big Sister's Home
by Solasta15
Summary: The boys had hope in the shape of a girl when they were younger. She was kind, independent, and loving. After an seemingly accident with her mother, she left and went to college... Until nearly four years later, 'he' calls and tells her of the peculiar guest in their manor. Unbeknownst to the boys change in persona, what happens when she comes home?
1. Diamonds in the Rough

I sat in the sunroom, sipping some Darjeeling tea while enjoying the sun's rays.

'Today is so nice...Perhaps I should go out and take a stroll?'

I wore a white and gray, long-sleeved dress. The top that that went down to my bust and wrists is white with three buttons going down. The bottom part is gray. I wore shiny, black dress shoes.

"Sweetheart, are you there?" I heard my mother's voice.

I stopped sipping my tea and looked behind me to see my mother entering the mauve colored room.

"Yes, Mother," I responded.

She noticed me and smiled, "I came to check on you. How are you doing, dear?" she asked as she walked over to me and sat in the white seat across from me.

I smiled at her, "I'm doing fine. I was just enjoying the sun's rays and my tea."

She leaned her chin on the back of her intertwined fingers, "I swear, you already act like a lady of elegance. Aren't you supposed to be learning that in your teenage years?"

"I believe otherwise. I already began to learn elegance and proper etiquette at five years old and perfected it at seven years old," I recalled the facts.

Mother sighed, "Yes, I know that, but why did you took such a task on your own?" she asked in a curious tone.

I put the teacup up to my lips, "It was to impress Father. He only looks at the best, yes?"

The emotion on her face turned to concern, "Oh...Sweety, you don't have to impress Father by going through such extreme measures, only your brothers are allowed to do that."

"But in order for him to love us, you have to get his attention through me," I countered what she said.

An uneasy smile came upon her lips, "That, too, only...goes for your brothers and stepmothers. Your Father truly..loves me. He loves you just as much...because you're his only daughter in the family."

I saw right through her.

She was telling me lies...

And I don't approve of lies...

But I'll let it slide...

Because I knew...

She was doing it for the right thing.

I sipped the rest of my tea, "Understood, Mother," I spoke, then slid fron my chair. "I shall go find my brothers now and have play with them."

"Have fun.." she said as her voice faded.

 _~Small Time Skip~_

Strolling around the garden, I spotted the triplets and approached them quickly once I saw one of them weeping.

"Hey, boys. What's wrong?"

"Sister! I'm glad you're here! Kanato is upset because the bats got away," Ayato summarized.

"We don't know how to cheer him up," Laito responded.

"I see." I looked down at Kanato, then placed my right hand on top of his head, gently stroking his locks.

"Waaah...wah..S-Sis..?"

I smiled at him, "Kana-kun, it'll be alright. Surely, you will catch more bats, and if you want help, I'm always here to help."

His eyes brightened up, "R-really?"

I nodded, pulling him into a hug, making sure not to 'suffocate' his favorite teddy bear, Teddy.

"Yes, I would do anything to help you." I pulled away and looked at the three, "You three are my brothers, I love you."

Ayato's cheeks turned a light scarlet and he glanced away from me, "R-right..."

Laito's cheeks turned light pink, "I love you, too, Sis."

"A-and me three!" Kanato piped up.

I made a closed eyed smile, "I know."

"Ayato," a demanding voice spoke behind me.

Turning around, I looked up to see their mother, Cordelia, and I narrowed my eyes.

To be perfectly honest, I didn't favor her. She's horrible to my triplet brothers and disrespects the other mothers, especially mines.

I may have only been fourteen years old, but I knew many things that goes on behind closed doors.

She's traumatized Kanato by having intercourse with other men--being infidel to Father simultaneously.

She's used Laito in ways I wish to not remember and may have even scarred him for all I know.

She's abused Ayato by making him study and making him try to be _perfect_ , so she could gain Father's attention

There is more to be said about this disgrace before my eyes.

"Why are you not studying?" she questioned, crossing her arms.

"Hey, Kanato? Why don't we go play ta-"

I cut Laito off, "No, no. Stay. Miss Cordelia, is it wrong for Ayato to not take a break?"

She glared at me as if just noticing I was there, "Hmph, Lucille's child. You dare to talk back to me, child?"

I smiled, "I'm not talking back to you. I'm simply asking you a question."

"Mother, I don't want to study! I'm tired of studying, I just want to play with Kanato and Laito!" Ayato complained.

"She may be able to get away with it, but you will not talk back to me and obey me, Ayato!" she yelled, readying her left hand to slap him.

Before her hand could come in contact with his right cheek, I stepped in front of Ayato, making a closed eyed smile.

 _ **"Slap him and I'll rip out your esophagus."**_

She stopped her hand, staring down at me wide-eyed.

"S-Sis..?" Kanato questioned with a shaky voice.

Coming back to my senses, I opened my eyes and turned to them with a kind smile.

"Ayato, Kanato, Laito, go ahead and play."

They looked to each other in concern and confusion before heading off to go play.

I turned back to the still shocked Cordelia, **"Let's get one thing straight, I don't like you, but I'll try to play nice in front of my brothers. In this tiny body, I may look harmless, but don't get it twisted. If I ever catch you trying to hurt them, I will drag you back down to Hell. Understood?"**

She only kept staring at me in shock, and maybe even a little fear.

I made a closed eyed smile again, "Good. I'm glad we came to an understanding."

I walked away, heading off to find my twin brothers.

Clenching my non-existent heart, I gritted my teeth...

'This is a side I must never reveal to the ones I hold dear. This side, this malevolent, sadistic side only developed in me because...'

"...Of what I grow up around..."

(You're probably wondering 'Why is Solasta creating a new story and it's her 13th?!' Well, that's because this is my last week of school and I have free time. Plus, I'll be ending some stories this summer. Anyway, yay! I came out with a Diabolik Lovers story! This is actually my second one, but I prefer it be the first because I don't want any of you reading the piece of crap I wrote before, sooo..yeah -_-. Anyway, enjoy!)


	2. Savior

Spotting one of my brothers, reading a book, with the butler and his mother, who is netting, under a underlie, I approached them calmly with a smile.

"Hello, Miss Beatrix, Reiji."

She looked up and her face remained emotionless, then she nodded as a response.

"Hello, Sister," Reiji replied.

I smiled at him, "I just came to check up on you and Shu is all," I spoke again.

Miss Beatrix returned to her netting, "Reiji is just fine, I am unsure of Shuu's whereabouts..." she replied, mumbling under her afterwards.

She probably thought I didn't hear what she said, but...

I heard exactly what she said...

 _"...when he gets back, he'll be punished."_

I most definitely had a problem with that word: punish..

Especially with people who clearly didn't speak up.

I made a closed eyed smile, _**"What was that? I didn't hear you, Miss Beatrix."**_

She looked up to me with an impolite face, but it soon disappeared into confident intimidation.

Before she could reply, I heard quick footsteps approaching behind me.

Smirking a bit, I turned around to flash a smile to my same-day brother, Shu.

"Hello, Shuu!"

He stopped, "Hello, Sis. Isn't he cute?!"

Next thing I know, he held up an adorable, soft barking puppy.

I giggled and pet the top of the puppy's head, "Yes, he really is cute."

"Mhm! Mother, can I keep him?!" Shu asked excitedly.

She looked at the puppy, then glared at it, "No. We don't need a filthy mut running around. Take it away," she ordered the butler to do so.

Before the butler could take the puppy away, I gently grabbed the puppy out of Shu's hands.

"I'll take care of him," I spoke to the three. "Surely, Father wouldn't mind. After all, I'm his one and only daughter. He'd want me to have anything." I made a closed eyed smile, _**"Isn't that right..Miss Beatrix?"**_

Her eyes narrowed at me in dislike, but she knew I was right.

"...Very well then."

"Thank you."

"Mother, I finished reading the dictionary," Reiji spoke, closing the large book.

Miss Beatrix didn't acknowledge what be said...nor did she even acknowledge his presence sometimes.

I smiled at Reiji, "That's wonderful, Reiji-kun. I'm very proud of you, just don't read a whole dictionary everyday. Okay?"

His eyes widened in surprise at my response before nodding in understanding.

"Now, Shu, would you like to wash the puppy with me?"

His eyes sparkled in hope, "Y-yes!"

"Reiji, you can join us if you want to?" I asked him.

He looked away from me, "No, but thank you for the invite."

"Your choice~." I looked back to Shu, "Let's go clean him up!" I said happily, walking off to the manor after handing him the puppy.

(Hey! Another chapter completed! Hm, I planned on making this a short story, and by short, I mean, maybe 15 chapters? It depends on how things turn out.)


	3. Unrepentant Hope

As we walked to the manor, Shu and I had a conversation about percussion music, involving Bach, Mozart, and Tchaikovsky.

Before I could take another step towards the manor, I noticed my youngest brother, standing in front of a tall castle and looking up at it.

"Hey...Is something wrong, Sis?" Shu asked me, then probably looked in the same direction.

Worry clouded my eyes, "..Subaru..."

I heard him sigh, "You can go," Shu said to me.

I turned my head to look at him, "B-but we were going to-"

Shu pet the puppy's head, smiling at both him and me, "Don't worry. I can handle this little guy. Go to him, I'm sure he needs the attention."

Hesitating for a few seconds, I sighed, then bowed my head in forgiveness before walking towards Subaru.

Making a subtle approached, I believe he heard me because he turned around.

"Sister?" he questioned.

"Hello, Subaru."

He looked at the ground, "Hi.." he sadly spoke.

"Are you okay?"

He didn't reply; I took this quiet moment to look up at the barred window and see Miss Christa staring down at Subaru.

Her gaze moved to me and softened a little as a small smile traced her lips.

I looked back to Subaru, then kindly grasped his hands and pecked the top of his forehead with my lips.

"How about we go into the garden? I want to make you a flower crown out of white azeleas, chrysanthemums, and daises. They suit your nice, soft hair."

Red spread across his cheeks and reached his ears as he shyly nodded to my request.

"Alright, let's go. I hope you don't mind, Miss Christa!" I said loud enough for her to hear.

I noticed her nod from the left corner of my eye while I walked with Subaru, who held my right hand with his left.

"S-Sister...can I...make a flower crown for you, too?"

I smiled at him, "Of course. What kind of flowers will you use?"

"Blue-green Plumeria flowers...they suit your eyes, and they're very lovely."

The smile on my lips widened, "Now that I think about it..they do."

(Okay, I know you've been anxious to get to the real story, but there's just one more delayed chapter after this, and on with the story! Thank you for staying patient!)


	4. Death in a Dress

_~Years Later~_

Entering the quiet dining room, I took a seat next to my mother, Lucille Sakamaki, who sat next to Father on his right and Cordelia on his left.

I wore a gray and black dress. The top is black and has loose sleeves, like a blouse. From the waist down, the dress is gray. A black ribbon is wrapped around my waist. A grayish silver sash hung around my forearms. I wore black, closed toed, two inch heels.

"What was so important that made us wait for your arrival, Miyami?" Father asked me.

"Forgive me, Father. I was preparing for...my leave in a couple of days," I said with a slight frown.

We began to eat in silence, but Mother decided to start a conversation.

"You're going to a meeting about your book: _"Benevolent Malevolence."_ I never got a chance to read it. What's it about?" my mother asked in a delightful tone.

I frown more, "...It's about a girl..a girl who puts on a false face and carries a false heart. She's a college student, but a murderer in secret."

The clinking of silverware stopped, making the room silent.

"...And her purpose?" Miss Christa questioned.

"To quench her thirst of bloodlust, she doesn't want to, but all she asks for is a normal life; this thirst developed due to her abusive family."

"I see. What an interesting book, Sister. I'll be sure to read it; it sounds like-!..like a very dramatic thriller," Reiji complimented.

I let out a chuckle, "Thank you, Reiji-kun."

Silence settled in again after the butler came to serve our desert, which is hot chocolate molten lava cake, which I noticed made Kanato's eyes sparkle and I held back a giggle.

I made a small smile, 'Even after all these years, he still acts cute.'

You're probably wondering why my Father is here? Well, he's here to see me off, but he's staying in the best hotel in town.

Anyway, I am an young author. I wrote my first book at the age of thirteen: _"Their Cries."_

Three years later, and I already written my seventh book: _"Benevolent_ _Malevolence."_

I'm already working on my eighth and ninth books: _"Fairytale"_ and _"Lucille's Little Light",_ but no one knows that.

One of two maids entered the room and lightly tapped me on my left shoulder.

I leaned my head back to listen in on what she had to say.

"It's a letter from _him_ ," she whispered.

"Is it about the request?" I asked in a low tone.

She nodded.

"Do you have a pen and paper?" I asked again.

She grabbed a pen and notebook from her left apron's pocket.

"Write my exact words," I said louder. " _Dear_ , Mister Kanoe,

Due stop with such a _vile_ request.

You are a _cancer_ to my mind and body,

Expire it or _perish._

 _Sincerely_ , Yours Truly~.

Send that to him," I told her and she nodded, exiting the dining room.

"Short, sweet, and sour: That's your way, Sis," Laito spoke with a knowing smile. "Almost like Mother.."

Miss Cordelia grimaced, "Do not compare me to her."

I took a bite of my chocolate lava cake, 'Comparison cannot save you now. You wish you could be me in this soon to be bloody night.'

"Now, now, Cordelia, calm down," my Mother said in a soft tone.

Cordelia glared at her with a quick glance to which I narrowed my eyes at this.

Finishing my consumed chocolate lava cake, I stood up from my chair and bowed my head to Father.

"I shall take my leave," I spoke and turned to leave, but was stopped.

"Hold on a minute, Miyami..."

I turned around, "Yes, is there something the matter, Father?"

He glanced between me and..the half hour glass still filled with the tainted red blood.

"Are you not going to drink your _refreshment_ ," he asked particularly.

"I am not that dehydrated, I will be fine," I said in a polite tone.

"I never phrased it as a question."

My eyes flickered down to the red liquid in the semi-hourglass.

Approaching it, I picked it up in my left hand and stared at it, trying not to show any signs of disgust.

"Lucille tells me you dislike blood; in fact, you despise it. Could you tell me why," he demanded from me.

My Mother looked like she wanted to stop the scene, but looked to me and looks down in regret, seeming upset.

Staring at Father, I shook my head 'no', "If I told you...you would think it'd be ridiculous and disown me," I said in a serious tone.

He smirked, "Oh, would I now?"

"Yes, I despise human blood because innocent human lives were most likely killed to obtain it."

Feeling a light tap on my right thigh, I glanced down at a narrowed eyed Ayato. That look meant to not 'speak your mind about the situation'.

"You're concerned about mortal well-beings? Why should you? They are our food supply. If it were not for them, we would be extinct."

"You are correct about that, but..I feel it is wrong. Is it so taboo to have my own opinion? Oh, I almost forgot..my nor my brothers' opinions matter in this household."

"Sister.." Subaru mumbled.

Cordelia stood up, "How dare you?! You have some nerve!"

"I have the nerve? Heh, I've seen a mother dog give birth, but that doesn't make it a mother," I retorted with venom.

"Miyami!" my mother shouted out of panic.

 _*Silence*_

"Ahahahahaha!" Father laughed.

I lifted my left eyebrow, 'Why is he laughing? That's an unusual reaction, and I don't like it...'

"An interesting daughter, indeed. I only wanted to see your reaction to why you didn't drink the blood, but I received more than I thought."

I shadowed my eyes with my auburn bangs, "...May I be excused?"

He closed his eyes and sipped his gold goblet of blood, "Yes, you may."

"Sis..." Kanato spoke in a quiet, sad tone.

Walking to the doors, I noticed one of the three windows was slightly open and with my inhumane strength, I threw it straight out the window.

Once the doors closed behind me, I gritted my teeth and stealthily walked away from the dining room.

'He was testing me. He wanted to know if I would cower in fear or become anxious. What was his purpose? What is he trying to pull here?...Unless..'

I stopped in front of the hallway decorated with paintings and rectangular windows.

"He was curious...about my thoughts of humans..."

I sighed and kept walking down the hallway, not wanting to think about him or any of my family.

Heading towards the living room, I twirled around while doing so, humming a melody my mother used to sing me when I was younger.

'Oh...I almost forgot. Midnight is the night where _it_ will happen. Mother should be going to a party around midnight. Shuu, Reiji, and Subaru will be in their quarters, which means...'

"There's no one for _her_ to run to~.."

 _~Small Time Skip~_

I lay on my Victorian blue-green canopy bed, staring at the white full moon that engulfed my body.

I sighed aloud, "Tick, tock, tick, tock goes the clock that mocks time...Hm, that's a perfect line to add to _"Fairytale"._ "

Closing my eyes, I began to feel the comfort of my bed sink in next to me.

Opening my eyes once a hand wrapped around my waist and pull me close, I saw my equal in age, cuddling me.

"Shu?" I whispered.

"You're too loud," he mumbled, snuggling his face into the left side of my neck.

Chuckling lowly, I wrapped my arms around his neck, lightly rubbing his my fingers through his soft hair.

He was probably trying to comfort me due to this evening's situation.

'My brother and Mother...they're all worried about me. *Sigh* Why did I let my anger get the better of me? Well..I haven't really let out any type of anger for as long as I can remember. I didn't want to be easily predicted, that's why.'

Feeling the lick of a tongue against my neck, I flinched a bit and glanced down to see Shu staring at me for permission.

Before I could answer, the grandfather clock in my room sounded, signaling it was midnight.

I slightly pulled away from him and cupped his cheeks as I smiled at him.

"Gotta go take care of the problem."

With that being said, I teleported outside my room to head downstairs.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

Seeing my Mother off fifteen minutes after Father left, she turned around, staring at me and the triplets worryingly.

"You boys be good, and don't give your sister any trouble," she told them in a motherly way.

"We aren't that bad, Mother Lucille," Laito replied with a small smile.

She sighed before turning to me, "Miyami, I trust that you'll keep everyone in the manor in check, yes?" she asked me.

I smiled, "Of course. _**The deed will be done.**_

She blinked a few times at my sudden tone before smiling at us, "Alright. I love you, and tell Shu, Reiji, and Subaru, too! Oh, and make sure you've got everything packed up, Miyami. Also-"

I began to push her forward with an annoyed smile, "I understand, Mother. You can go now. _We_ will be fine. I promise. Bye."

Swiftly closing the door, I turned around and leaned my back on it, sighing with closed eyes.

"Sometimes, she can be a little overboard..." I mumbled, then stood up straight and opened my eyes.

"At least she cares.." Kanato mumbled.

"You do have a point. Well, back to what we originally planned, let's just hope this goes our way," Laito spoke.

"Ayato," that familiar feminine voice called out to him from the top of the stairs.

The triplets and I glanced to each other before Kanato and Laito teleported away.

Ayato and I turned to Miss Cordelia descending down the stairs with a small smile on her lips that hid evil intent.

"What are you-.." She looked at me, then glared. "Go to your room. I don't want you to linger around her any lo-"

"Mother," Ayato spoke before pulling her into his embrace.

As much as this sight displeased me, I knew it was just a farce because the triplets and I planned it, but I looked down a bit.

"A..Ayato?" she questioned, seeming shocked at his actions.

He must've bitten her because she jolted in his arms and shivered in his arma, blushing lightly.

Her gaze moved to me and she smirked as Ayato kept sipping her blood.

Looking back up with a disturbing smile, her eyes widened and coughed up some blood.

She pushed away from Ayato, stumbling back and falling on the first few steps as she held the wound Ayato made by plunging his claws into her stomach.

"*Sigh* You've gotten your blood over me, and this was my favorite shirt.." He licked the blood off his left wrist, "*Smirk* At least it tastes good.."

"What is the meaning of this?!" Miss Cordelia asked in a panicking fit.

"The meaning of this, you ask? Are you that blind? The claim you seek eludes you because you won't look what's around you," I told her.

She grimaced at me, "What would you know, you imbecilic child?"

I pulled out a butcher knife from my ribbon's knot and smiled sadistically.

 _ **"You're about to die~."**_

Her eyes widened in true fear and she crawled back on the stairs as I slowly proceeded towards her.

I slashed at her skin each time she would move back, giggle a little when she made small attempts to kick me.

"C'mon, Sis. Stop playing with her and let her go," Ayato sighed out.

I turned towards him, _**"But I wanna keep teasing her~. Besides, I want to cut her every time she made you suffer~."**_

Turning back to where she is, she was no longer there, only a trail of blood, leading up each step.

I giggled again, _**"You won't get away that easily~. Welp, I better go meet with Kanato-kun~."**_

Hopping down each step childishly, I sheathed the butcher knife back into the ribbon's knot.

When I got to the last step, I almost toppled over, but Ayato stepped in front of me and caught me in his arms.

"Watch where you're stepping or you'll hurt yourself," he lightly chided me. "And don't become like me..Kanato or Laito. You and your mother are the only lights we have in this messed up family."

Looking up at him, I regained my senses and sighed, nodding in understanding. 'I'm the eldest here and he's talking down to me like I'm the younger one here..'

"I know," I spoke in my normal tone before trying to get out of his arms, but he kept me in place.

Raising an eyebrow as of to why he didn't let me go, he slowly leaned down and gently pressed his forehead on mine.

His lips lightly brushed against mine, and for some reason, I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as he lightly pushed my body against his.

"..Ayato?"

"Hm?"

"I have to go," I spoke in a quiet tone.

His eyes kept staring into mine, then he kissed my right cheek before stepping away from me.

"Come back to Yours Truly once you're done," he said with a small growl, which made my cheeks a bit.

'I know this boy did not just steal my line; *sigh* it doesn't matter.'

Smiling at him, I nodded and passed him by, heading out the entrance room and out to the front of the manor.

Teleporting to the garden, I looked around to only spot Kanato staring at a particular group of flowers.

I approached him, "Kanato, what flowers are you starting at-"

They are dark purple Aster flowers.

"They remind me..of Mother's pretty hair color. I'll be sure to get a string of it when all is done," he spoke softly.

"Do as you please," I spoke with a tiny smile. I caressed his pale cheeks, "You're so adorable."

He glanced away, hiding his face behind Teddy, which made me remove my hands and giggle at his embarrassment.

Hearing a crash, I glanced behind Kanato to see a figure laying on a rose flower bed.

I noticed Kanato holding Teddy in his left hand and a fire lantern in his right.

"Stay here," I told him.

Walking in that direction, I saw another figure walking away from the figure laying on the rose bed.

"...Richter..."

He stopped and slightly turned around, "..Not 'Uncle', Miyami?"

"Heh. Why would I call you such a title? You don't deserve to hear it from me," I said cruelly.

"It almost breaks my dead heart."

I glared at him, "Enough idle chatter. What are you doing here?"

He narrowed his eyes, "I happen to walk by..and see such a disturbing sight..."

Glancing to the corpse of Cordelia, I noticed her dress is bloodier...and not just from the rose's thorns piercing her skin. It's as if she was missing an organ.

Staring at the left side of her chest, I noticed a hole.

My eyes widened and I gasped, "Where the hell is her-"

Before I could say anymore, I looked back to see Richter was no longer there.

Gritting my teeth, I decided to go after him, but a hand held me back by my left hand and a sudden wave of heat near mine.

Turning around, I saw Kanato standing there, staring at Cordelia's corpse. His right hand was intertwined with my left while the lantern hung off his index finger.

"Ah, Mother, you look cold...How about I warm you up?"

Of course, she didn't respond, and I only stood next to him in silence as he flung the lantern at her body.

I remained silent as Kanato continued to talk to her corpse, and my mind began to wonder.

'What...what is it? What is Richter's purpose for taking Miss Cordelia's heart?'

The rain began to pour down harsher...

Covering the white moon of this dark dancing night of deceit.

(I looked up more information about the three wives of Tougo--that's his actual name--and I actually have cruel pity for Cordelia and Beatrix for them not realizing what Tougo felt for thrm was fake love-..

~Fake Love~!

Fake Love~!

Fake Love~!

Pants*...Sorry, I had to sing BTS' _Fake Love_ \- _Love Yourself:_ _Tear_. Anyway, I always knew Christa was the actual innocent wife out of the three, but I won't spoil anything; that's why I don't have anything against her. For the opening of the actual story: I now present to you the actual story of Diabolik Lovers!)


	5. Prologue

_The rivers ran red..._ _As she bled._

 _She couldn't believe what her lover did..._ _He got in her head..._ _And controlled her._

 _In the rose bed..._ _She ended up dead._

"...Mi..."

Clicking on the other document that had the next chapter of a different book after saving what I was previously working on, I began to type on my silver laptop again.

"Hey, Mi."

 _A crystal view, I will love you._ _This longing side is something I cannot hide._

 _And_ _in my sleep, he softly speaks. His voice_ _whispers sweet nothings in my ear, and I giggle at the nice things I hear._

 _He gets up, opening the glass double doors to the balcony. The breeze is soft as it blows the class curtains, making his built back look like spread out wings._

 _I've never seen such a light sight._

 _I realized how much darkness I was surrounded in._

 _This reality couldn't be true; there's no such thing as 'Happily Ever After'._

 _My life has been nothing but pain, suffering, and misery._

 _I am trapped in this false reality I've created._

 _I need an escape from my lies._

 _Will I ever_ _find the truth?_

"Yo, Miyami!"

Looking from my laptop's screen on my desk, I saw my friends staring at me strangely.

"We've been calling your name for about five minutes now. You okay?" my blond roommate, Fuko Fumie, asked.

A smile spread on my lips, "I am fine."

"You sure about? You look as if you're working really hard over there," our raven haired friend who's visiting, Kei Ikki, asked, scrutinizing me.

I made a small smile, "Yes, I'm absolutely positive. Thank you for getting out of my daze. I think it's best if I go walk around campus for awhile to get some fresh air."

Standing up from my desk, I clicked 'save' on the current document and closed my laptop.

Heading to the door, I slipped on my knee length boots.

I turned back and smiled more, "I'll be back, I won't be out long," I told them, exiting through the door.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

After grabbing some mocha ice coffee and a turkey sub sandwich with oil, vinegar, mayonnaise, lettuce, and cheese, I walked to a bench under a oak tree to enjoy my food.

Sitting down, I placed my laptop next to me and unwrapped the plastic around my sub sandwich and took a bite out of it.

My eyes closed in delight, "Mmm~, this always tastes so wonderful~. I'm glad I worked as a cook last year, I know how to make it whenever I want~."

Opening my laptop, I put it on my lap after taking three bites of my lunch, entered my password and began typing again.

Before I could complete one sentence, someone sat next to me.

"Why if it isn't the little kitten~," mewled the person I admire, Hiroshi Serizawa, Tokyo University's Vice President.

My gaze moved to him and I think my sharp pupils dilated, "V-Vice President Serizawa! Sir, what are you doing here?"

"Just walking around the campus to make sure all is going well," he said, then wrapped his left arm around my shoulders. "And you, Miss Sa-ka-ma-ki~?"

For some strange reason, my cheeks would turn pink and feel all warm--and I don't know why, but that's what is currently happening.

"Oh, I'm just..working on an essay," I spoke, then closed my laptop. "Now that you're here, I'd find it rude to ignore you while you're talking to me."

"This is one of the many reasons why I like you particularly, Miss Sakamaki. You're classy, but not too classy, commanding, independent, elegant, intelligent, and most of all...*whisper* gorgeous~."

An odd shiver ran down my back when he whispered that in my right ear and kissed its shell.

"V-Vice President Seri-"

"Call me Hiroshi~," he whispered, licking some leftover mayonnaise from the corner of my lips.

"A-Alright..H-Hiroshi..." I mumbled uneasily.

Speaking of mayonnaise, I hadn't realize he wrapped the plastic over my sub sandwich and move it, and my ice coffee, aside.

The vibrating of my cellphone made me pull away slightly and he stopped.

"My apologies, Vice--Hiroshi, may I take this?" I asked politely.

He smiled, "Sure, I don't mind."

Hiroshi moved my laptop from my lap, so I could get up.

When I did get up, I answered the incoming call, whose number I didn't recognize.

"Hello?"

["You've become vulnerable, letting a human get so close to you and not hesitating to answer an unknown call,"] said a very familiar voice.

My eyes narrowed, "...Father..."

["Hello, sweetheart. It's been almost four years since I last saw you. Why haven't you been coming home for the holidays to see me and your brothers?"]

"...You know why; and stop trying to sound caring," I spoke in a quiet tone.

["You think I do not care about my only daughter? How heartless, and everyone called me that. _*Smile*_ You must take after me more-"]

"Father, do not compare me to you, I would gladly appreciate it. Now, what is it that you have called me for?"

["*Sigh* Straight to the point, just like your mother...Anyhow, there's a human girl I want you to watch over."]

I lifted my right eyebrow, "You're jesting, and if you are not, I need information."

["I am not. Her name is Yui Komori, age seventeen. She isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, so I need you to protect her from your brothers."]

'...Brothers...'

"My Mother and I raised them the best way we could; they should've turned out decent. Why would I need to protect someone I do not know, and from my brothers?"

["She has Cordelia's heart."]

My eyes widened, "...What?"

["Your ears aren't fooling you, dear."]

"...I accept. I'm coming home."

["Perfect. By the way, I had someone watching you today. You should spot a man in a suit in front of your college, a limousine is waiting."]

"Hm," I hummed before ending the call.

I gritted my teeth, 'I'm not doing this to protect this girl. I'm doing this to protect my brothers from that evil 6;tc#.'

(Before we proceed any further, I will explain some important details about Miyami Sakamaki.

She cares deeply for the Sakamaki brothers. She and her mother, Lucille, treated them like an actual family. Miyami is the eldest daughter within the Sakamaki siblings, but she and Shu are the same age.

I decided to let her be sixteen and the triplets, fourteen, in Cordelia's death scene because I couldn't find a year or age when the triplets committed it. She's almost twenty years old, that's why it's been almost four years since she's talked to anybody in the family.

She doesn't know what it feels like to be be _romantically_ loved or to love _romantically_ ; although, she writes about it in her books, but she writes what she grew up around. Also, she remains an anonymous author and gave herself a false name--similar to Sen Takatsuki/Eto in Tokyo Ghoul. She knows _about_ love, and questions herself if the things she feels, like 'anxiety', 'pink cheeks' or 'shivers' are considered romantic.

What she feels towards Tougo is indifference, and to Richter, displeased nonchalance. Tougo has allowed Miyami to do whatever she pleases..as long as it doesn't cause a problem. She can't tell if he loves her or not because of his twisted ways and kindness to her.

She hasn't any idea about how they act now, so she's in for a surprise...)


	6. Home?

I turned around and saw Hiroshi typing on his cellphone, that is until he notices me staring at him.

"Hiroshi, I have to go. Something urgent came up in my family, and I'll have to take online classes for the rest of this semester."

He stood up and sighed, "This breaks my heart, Miss Sakamaki, but it's family, so I understand. I'll notify the college board and your professors of this. I hope whatever mishap is cleared so you can come back soon."

He walked towards me and cupped my right cheek with his left hand, pecking my forehead, which made me feel heat in my cheeks.

"Until then, Miss Sakamaki," he said and passed me by.

'I wonder...what is this strange feeling? It feels...like anxiety and...I'm shaking. Why is that?'

I shrugged my shoulders, "Oh, well. It doesn't matter. Now, before I go, I have to pack by my bag and inform Fuko and Kei of the situation. Also..."

I looked to my sandwich and iced coffee on the bench, then licked my lips, 'I will have no mercy..'

 _~Small Time Skip brought to you by Miyami is a complete foodie~_

"Please, come back soon, Mi! You're my best friend, I can't live without you!" Fuko cried.

I sweat dropped, "Umm..I'm pretty sure you can. Then again...you might be right. When someone loses another who is dear to them, depression can be immense..and if that depression is increasingly strong, you can die from it. If that's the case...then why didn't I..?" I mumbled the last part.

Kei tapped my forehead with his right index finger twice, "You're thinking too much. Just go and see your family. You haven't contacted them in years."

A sad smile spread on my lips as I looked up at the raven, "You're correct, but..."

"But?" Fuko questioned, tilting her head left, which made her blond hair hang.

I shook my head slowly, "It's nothing. Vice President Serizawa will notify the college board and my professors. Anyway, I'll be going now."

Taking a few steps towards the limousine, the driver opened the back door for me and I got in.

After that, he put my gray suit case in the trunk, then got into the driver's seat, starting the car and began to drive.

I sighed aloud, 'This will be quite a long drive. I better come up with a plan. Okay, this Yui Komori has Cordelia's heart. If Father called me to watch over this girl, then an incident must've happened. He knew this would drive me to come back. As for me, of all people, why would he call me? Was Richter not available, despite his betrayal? There must be a reason as of to why he chose me...'

Feeling a little drowsy for thinking so much, I layed down on the burgundy leather seat of the limo and closed my eyes.

A ghost of a smile crossed my lips, "I can't wait...to see my brothers.."

 _~12HR Time Skip~ ~?~_

 _There was darkness all around me..._

 _An endless void, a pit of despair, an undiscovered abyss._

 _Somehow, I could see through my eyes, but I couldn't look down at my body._

 _In the darkness, a woman...a **very** familiar woman, quietly stepped out of it and walked towards me with a mischievous grin on her face. _

_"I will not die that easily~."_

 _The purple haired woman's arms reached out to me; with each second, panic built in my involuntary body, and_ then...

 _There was light._

 _It pierced the darkness, making the purple haired woman disappear with it._

 _"She will not be touched by such depravity. She is too pure for the hands of a sinner. I made sure of that," spoke a soothing voice not far behind me._

 _My eyes widened and the unseen shackles that held me still had fallen off._

 _Turning around, I saw only a smile and everything turned a blinding white._

 _~Ends?~_

With a gasp, I woke up and sat up on the seat with my hands holding me up.

I looked around, then let out a sigh, 'Was that...a dream?...Whatever it was, I saw Mother...I have to add that to my _"Fairytale"_ story.'

I glanced out the tinted window to see the sun has nearly set.

"You woke up right on time, Lady Sakamaki. We'll be arriving less than three minutes," said the driver.

"I see, thank you for notifying me," I thanked and he nodded his head.

Staring down at myself, I questioned the outfit I'm wearing. It consists of a open long, white, feminine trench coat, a black, button-up, long-sleeve shirt, black leather gloves, feminine white slacks, and the black leather bondage boots. My black Prada bag sat beside me.

'Do I look...presentable?'

(She usually dresses classy-casual-comfy or in other words, like Yashiro Isana/Adolf K. Weissman from K.)

The limousine slowed down in front of a familiar wide, white mansion and I stared at it, wondering what has and hasn't changed about it.

"Do not assist me with my bag. I can handle this," I spoke and got out the car afterwards.

"Yes, Lady Sakamaki."

He activated the switch that makes the trunk's hatch open and I lifted it to grab my suitcase out with no trouble.

After putting the trunk's hatch down, I lightly hit the back of the limousine, signaling him to drive off.

Turning towards the gate that separated me from the mansion, I clutched my purse's strap in my right hand before advancing forward.

Pushing the gates slightly open, I entered them and closed them back afterwards.

Seeing the fountain still there and running with water made me think of the time when my brothers were younger, we played in it on hot, summer days...

Resulting in my Mother joining us for fun.

Chuckling at the memory, I approached the porch and took in a deep breath.

I was about to knock on the door three times, but I realized how idiotic that would since this is my...house?

Closing my eyes, I thought of what it looked liked before I left for college, so I can teleport inside, 'I guess I can call it a home now...?'

I opened my, glancing around to only see not much has changed, not the stairs, chandelier, sculptures or paintings.

"Hello..?"

Walking forward, I pushed down with my left hand the handle of my suit case and picked it up to carry upstairs.

Reminiscing about how the halls looked and what room is wear, I turned a couple halls to get to my bedroom.

Standing in front of the bedroom I had not entered for nearly four years, I turned the gold knob with my right hand and slowly pushed open the door.

My room remained the same...

(Pretend her room looks like a mix of Reiji's and Yui's, but its colors are blue, green, and turquoise.

But on the bed sat a blue teddy bear, three green perfume bottles, a Plumeria flower in a glass bottle filled with some odd liquid, a book, and a turquoise box.

Smiling genuinely, I walked over to the presents and picked up the perfume bottles--which are chrysanthemum/peach/sweet mint, plumeria flower--that will remain bloomed if it stays in the liquid, and book--which is the Brothers Grimm, then placed the perfumes and Plumeria on my Victorian blue wardrobe outlined with gold. I placed the Brothers Grimm book in one of my five bookshelves near my walk-in closet.

I went back over to my bed and looked at the card that was on top of it.

 _For you when you return,_

 _-A_

Opening the box, I gasped a bit at what I saw, then smiled, "..Ayato, you shouldn't have..."

It's my Mother's favorite dress.

Lifting up the white sheath dress, there are two, thigh length slits on each side of the legs and diamonds lining near the cleavage up to the shoulders sparkled in the moonlight.

I put the dress back in the box and set it on my blue nightstand on the left side of my king sized bed, 'I appreciate the gifts, but..there's nothing more valuable in this world than my brothers..'

Sitting on my still comfy bed, I grabbed the teddy bear and hugged it close to my chest, cuddling it for a while.

I layed down on my bed, 'I wonder where they are. Where could they be? Or could've gone?'

Feeling a little down, I got comfortable before closing my eyes.

"Hopefully, they come home soon. I miss them so much..." I mumbled before drifting off again.

 _~Time Skip~ ~Dream~_

 _"Where am I?"_

 _I looked around, seeing a vast field of green-brown grass and a blue sky._

 _In front of me was...myself?_

 _"Hello," she greeted._

 _A bit uneasy, I respond with, "Hi..?"_

 _"Are you happy?"_

 _"Well..yes, I'll be reunited with my brothers; then again, this reunion involves my Father."_

 _She slowly shook her head with closed eyes, opening them, "You needn't worry. All is well, all will be well."_

 _"How would you know?"_

 _She made a closed eyed smile, **"Because I'm you. You would never let anything happen to anyone you care about, especially your brothers."**_

 _Before I could reply, everything turned black._

 _~Dream Ends~_

I awoke, but didn't open my eyes.

'Will I be trapped inside this Hell until I die?' I asked myself in my thoughts.

Turning my head to my left, a familiar scent filled my nose and I slowly opened my eyes to see..

"...Aya..to?" I whispered, watching him sleep peacefully.

Feeling a hand on my right tighten around my chest, I turned my head to see the third sleeping triplet...

"...Laito..?"

Something snuggled against my stomach and I glanced down to see the adorable triplet cuddle me and Teddy in his slumber...

"Kana...to.."

Smiling happily, I settled into their warmth, very glad to see my little angels.

(Lol, she don't even know...)

Glancing over to the blue-green curtains, I saw the sun rising. Glancing back at Ayato's uniform, I almost giggled at how he styled it before seeing the symbol of the school.

'I see; you all go to Ryotei Night Academy. That's why I didn't see any of you last night. Speaking of last night...I didn't take a bath. To do that, I'll have to move carefully.'

Grabbing a long pillow above my head, I steadily slid it down to me before swiftly teleporting on Ayato's side and slid the pillow between the three, so they can lay on it.

They cuddled the pillow cutely, which made me internally squeal at their unconscious adorableness.

(Yeah, ' _unconscious_ ', but when those eyes open..*sigh*)

Grabbing the box on the nightstand and reaching to grab the rose shaped peach perfume, I teleported into my bathroom.

The walls and ceiling remained blue, and the tiled floor was still green. The bathub, shower, toilet, and sink stayed turquoise and gold.

Heading over to the round bathtub, I adjusted the golden knobs to a warm temperature before tying my hair in a French brain.

I slipped out of my clothes, put them in the unclean hamper, and sat in the bathtub.

Grabbing a bar of strawberry soap and a wash cloth, I turned off the knobs to stop filling the almost filled tub of water, then I began to scrub my tan skin.

(To be continued...)


	7. Sadism: re

After taking my bath and getting dressed in my Mother's sheath dress, I looked into the halfway cloudy mirror and untied the braid in my hair.

Brushing my hair with a brown brush, I let the double buns stay in my hair atop of my head.

(In the picture.)

Spraying the peach perfume on the middle of my chest and wrists, I twirled once in the beautiful dress.

Silently, I opened the green bathroom door and stepped out.

Looking back over to my bed, I saw that the triplets are still asleep.

Walking over to the edge of my bed, I stared at their sleeping figures. It may have been a little strange, but I'm their older sister.

I closed my eyes, "I love you," I whispered.

Turning away from them, I was about to walk to my door, but something held me back by my right knee.

Looking down, I saw Kanato's foot hook around my knee, and then I was pulled backwards on to the bed.

Closing my eyes, I fluttered them open when I heard chuckling.

"Well~. This is quite an unexpected visit~, Miyami-chan~," Laito spoke with a small smirk.

"If I would've known Big Sis was coming, I'd have a taste of her first," Kanato said, licking my lips.

"Yours Truly has been impatiently waiting for your arrival; don't ever leave me again," Ayato said, caressing my left cheek with his right hand.

I could only blink my wide eyes with a gaping mouth...

"...I...I'm...speechless..."

"Nfu~, someone's gotten soft over the years," Laito mused.

I lifted my right eyebrow, "Soft?"

Thinking about it, I remembered participating in some extracurricular activities, being nice and extremely considerate to others, what Hiroshi did in the courtyard and becoming friends with Fuko and Kei.

I sat up, "Perhaps you're right. I have become soft, but...I don't give a damn who dislikes it. It's my life, and I can do whatever the hell I want with it."

"It seems I've underestimated you," Laito responded.

I smiled, "Yeah, you did...*Sigh* I'm so glad to be back..home. I apologise for being gone so long and never once came to visit. I..I was...a little lost..for a while. Anyway, how are you three?"

By lost, I meant insane.

"Never been more better now that you're here," Ayato replied, leaned down and licked the left side of my neck.

I flinched a bit, "Save some for me, too," Kanato said, leaning in to the right side of my neck, and licking it as well.

"Don't leave me out~," Laito mused, lifting my right thigh, slowly licking the exposed skin of the slit in the dress.

"Ayato! Kanato! Laito!" I whined, wanting them to stop.

Before they could bite me, my instincts kicked in and I harshly elbowed Ayato in his abdomen--who bent over in pain, kicked Laito off my thigh, making him fall from the bed, and put Kanato in a headlock against my right side.

My pupils sharpened, "I don't know who you are, but you're not the angels I used to know. You're little devils! And for your information, I don't know how long you've been with this human girl, but don't get it twisted just because I'm a girl, I am stronger than all of you--even if you have grown up," I said in a low tone.

"Mm~. Miya-chan~, you're so strong~. Hurt me more~," Laito moaned, sitting up on the edge of the bed.

Ayato held his abdomen with his arms, "Shut up, pervert. She's our sister, and Yours Truly's, not your damn pet," he hissed.

My left eye twitched twice, 'What is Laito? A masochist? Ayato is self-conceited. What happened over the years to make them so...'

"..bad.." I mumbled.

"Let go of Hysteric. Your breasts are smothering him," he told me.

Glaring at him, I glanced down to Kanato to see he indeed was probably being suffocated by my breasts.

Quickly letting him go, I teleported to my door and was about to open it-

"Big Sis...you mentioned that girl earlier.." Kanato muttered.

I glanced behind me, "Father informed me that she possesses a particular 6;tc#'s heart; that was enough for me to overcome my trauma and come back. I'm here for three reasons: one, to keep an eye on Miss Komori; two, to protect you from her if I need to; and three, to spend time with my brothers."

I exit my room and closed the door, going to find my other brothers.

My eyes narrowed, 'The aura in this mansion was never really cheerful if I or my mother was around, but..it feels morbid in here, it's almost..'

"Diabolical..." I mumbled as I entered the same old library.

There were books everywhere, books that I found very interesting and encouraged me to write as well as stash in my bookshelves in my room.

"Grimm's Brothers, Le Fanu, G.K. Charleston, Arthur Miller, Leonard da Vinci, Donatello, Ralph W. Emerson, Henry D. Thoreau, Edgar Allen Poe, Lady Murasaki, and many more of my inspires that I could name.." I spoke as I twirled around.

Humming a Gypsy dancing song my mother taught me called Kelas Requiem, I began to dance, twirl, and shake my hips.

 _"~Miichi no ayehe Kelas, Kelas,_

 _~Kelas, Kelas, Kelas, Kelas,_

 _~Kela_s~!"_

Before I could sing the chorus part, I felt arms wrap around my sides and I stopped moving and singing.

Glancing down at the beige, long-sleeved covered arms that held me, I closed my eyes and quietly inhaled the scent behind me.

His scent is a little different than normal, but I recognized it.

"Shu?"

"Mn...Welcome back, Sis," he mumbled, resting his chin on my left shoulder.

I rested my hands on his arms and chuckled, "Yeah, I'm back. Did Father notify you of my arrival?"

"..Actually...no... _he_ didn't," he replied with a tone of hatred.

I opened my eyes, "I see..So no one else knows I'm here?"

"Mm-mm..." he hummed and inhaled my scent.

"...Well, the important thing is I'm here. I have to go see Reiji and Subaru. Do you know where they a-"

Before I could say anything else, I found myself on the couch, sitting on Shu's left thigh, while he hugged me close by my waist.

I turned to him to see his eyes are closed and he rested his head on my left collarbone.

"Shu, is there something wrong?"

His eyes opened, "I want you to stay with me for a little longer," he spoke lowly.

My eyes widened at how beautiful his eyes have became. They're beautiful, dull, yet shining blue sapphire orbs.

Now that I thought about it, the triplets eyes are unique in their own way. Ayato's are cat-like and sharp. Kanato's are very soft and cunning. Laito's are dark and mysterious.

A shaky breath passed my lips, "Your eyes...they are..."

He leaned his forehead against mine and his lips brushed against mine, "They're what?" he questioned as his eyes seemingly darkened.

"S-Shu..?"

"What is the meaning of this?" a new voice spoke.

Bewildered at his sudden change in personality, I pushed myself away from my brother, stumbling back a bit, then I turned around to see..

I smiled, "Reiji!" I said happily, then hugged him.

Reiji seemed tense, so I gently pulled away to see his eyes had widened a little and confusion written over his face.

"It's me...Miyami, your older sister," I told him with a small smile.

He sighed, "..Yes, I've realized that. I'm glad and shocked to see that you're here. Why didn't you notify us beforehand?" he spoke..so maturely.

"I thought Father would have done that since he seemed persistent when he called me. I suppose..he wanted it to be an surprise..." I said the last part in uncertainty.

Reiji's eyes narrowed, "Persistent...Why are you here exactly? If you're here under his orders, then I want nothing more than to not associate with you."

His words almost sting, but I understood what he meant and I had a cold side, too, so it didn't effect me very much.

"Be kind to our Sister, Reiji. She just got back from college, welcome her," Shu spoke, leaning back on the couch with closed eyes.

Glancing at Reiji, I saw that he seemed a little surprised, 'What's with that reaction?'

(We all know Shu hardly speaks for a long period of time, that's why it's surprising.)

"It's okay, Shu. I am not under his orders, you can say he convinced me. I hear there's a human girl lurking around here and that she has a certain 6;tc#'s heart. Yes, I came home with alterior motives, but those are to keep an eye on her, protect you guy guys from her if needed, and spend time with you as well. Is there a problem with that?

"Thank you for your care and compassion, but there was no need. We're able to take care of ourselves. It's best if you head back to your university," Reiji responded, adjusting his glasses.

"I see. Well...the Vice President of Tokyo University will tell the School Board that I'll be taking online classes; so whether you like it or not, I'm staying."

Heading towards the door, I closed it behind me, then a pout formed on my lips and I crossed my arms.

"Who does Reiji think he is? He's gotten more stubborn and mean over time. *Sigh* Where did I go wrong? Hm...*Mumble* At least this will give me time to work on my books and beat my rival, R.M..."

R.M. is my rival as an author. His or her identity is unknown, like mine. Only Reiji, Subaru, and sometimes, Ayato read my books and knew my pin name when we were younger; although, I don't know if any of them still read them now.

'After I greet Subaru, I need to go back to my room and use this leisure time to work on the last tale of _"Fairytale"_ and _"Hypnerotomachia"._ '

Hearing someone frantically speaking in the living area, I pushed the brown double doors open to see a platinum blond talking a familiar white haired with a pink tint male.

"Subaru..." I spoke aloud for him to hear.

He and the girl turned to me. The eye that was visible for me to see widened.

I made a closed eyed smile and slowly approached them, "..I'm home-"

Before I could finish my sentence, I felt arms wrap around me and Subaru leaned his head on my left shoulder.

"You're back..Sister..." he whispered.

I returned his hug, "Yes, I am."

Glancing to the bewildered platinum blond, I scrutinized her appearance, then a small smile appeared on my lips.

Softly, I pulled away from Subaru, but I didn't let him go.

"You've grown so much to say it's been only nearly four years," I said to him, softening my gaze on him.

He glanced away from me, "Those years were the hardest once you left..but I don't blame you...after what happened..."

"L-Let's not talk about it, that's all in the past. What matters now is the present and I'm here. Speaking of present..." I glanced to the girl, "You're the one my Father has told me about."

She expressed confusion, "Do you know me?"

I smirked, letting go of Subaru and approached her, "I don't have to know you to know who you really are.."

(Here are her books in order; the number is when she created/ended them:

-Their Cries; 13

-Atelphobia [the fear of not being good enough]; 14

-Madness; 15

-Who's Going to Save Me?; 15

-A Pawn Can Be A King; 15

-Not All Books Have A Happy Ending; 16

-Benevolent Malevolence; 16

-Ataraxia [calmness or peace of mind]; 16

-Fairytale; 10 tales; 16-19, she didn't write any tales at 17 [still in process]

-Lucille's Little Light; 17

-Etheral [extremely delicate and light in a way that seems too perfect for this world]; 18

-Hypnerotomachia [the struggle for love in a dream]; 19 [in progress])


	8. The Eldest Daughter

I smiled to ease her nerves, 'No matter how innocent this girl may seem, she's a danger to all of us.'

I outstretched my right hand for her to shake, "Pleased to meet you, Miss Komori."

She stared at my hand before shaking it with her left hand, "Um..you, too..?"

"You're lucky she's nice," a voice spoke behind me.

I glanced to the green sofa to see Ayato sitting in it, glaring at Miss Komori, which made her flinch.

"Ayato, don't try to intimidate her. She looks like she gets scared easily," I told him.

"Hmhm~, Little 6;tc# may have our dear sister to protect her now~. *Sigh* How dull this will be from here on out.." spoke a sly voice from above on the second living area.

Looking up, I saw Laito leaning on the wooden rail, smirking down at Miss Komori.

"Protect her? I recall Father saying the same thing, but he knows nothing of me twisting up his words and the actions he expects me to take," I explained.

"Sis, she's the Sacrificial Bride," Kanato spoke, sitting on the right side of the green couch.

My eyes widened, "Sacrificial what now?'

"More like... _just_ a sacrifice..to give us her blood," Shu spoke, laying on the couch near the fire place.

An irk mark appeared on the back of my head, "I don't give a damn about that! Who the hell does Father think he is, going behind my back and not notifying me of this! Selling one of my brothers off to some random human girl, this isn't Old School India!"

(No offense, I'm just against arranged marriages because the wife/husband didn't marry out of love.)

Realizing that I was venting and Laito was chuckling at me, I sighed and cleared my throat before smiling again.

"Miss Komori, forgive me for my outburst. Let me introduce myself: I am Miyami, the only and eldest daughter of the Sakamaki family."

"D-daughter? So you're their..sister?" she asked, a bit taken aback.

My right eyebrow twitched, "Yes. I hope my brothers haven't been causing you too much trouble."

She needn't answer my question, I could see the fear and corruption in her eyes.

A little smirk formed on my lips, "So they have?" I turned to my brothers, "I'm really disappointed in all of you. It makes me wonder if you all even asked her politely, which I seriously doubt."

"So, you decided to just waltz back in our lives because of what _he_ told you and dictate everyone in this household," Reiji spoke with a sharp tongue.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Reiji, I'm beginning to think you don't like me for some reason, and I would like to know why."

"Table-wear otaku against Mochi-chan," Ayato said with a smirk.

"Nfufufu~, this should be good~," Laito mused.

"Too noisy.." Shu sighed.

"Is there something so wrong with me being here?" I asked him calmly.

"You left us because your Mother was killed and saw her hanging from a tree by a rope, then you suddenly return when _he_ tells you about the human girl. You say you were concerned about our safety and you want to spend time with us, but I don't believe that for one second. You seem to admire _him_ more than any of us. It's possible you have duplicate alternative actions."

I shadowed my hair with my bangs, "...You really feel that way..."

"There's not a piece of doubt in my mind."

"Reiji," Subaru growled.

 _*Silence*_

"Miss Sakamaki?" Yui questioned, placing her hand on my left shoulder.

"...My Mother died..and you blame _ **me**_ for leaving afterwards?" I looked up with a unforgiving look, "Of course..you wouldn't understand what it's like to have a mother that loves you or to unnaturally lose one, not plan her assassination. I gave you the love you needed, I did that, and this is the payback I get," I spoke.

He glared at me.

I chuckled, "Heh, heh, but that's okay. *Sniff* I'm going to give you what you want, not because you got the better of me at one point, it's because I love you. I'm leaving," I said, wiping a tear that formed in my right eye.

"Sis..." Kanato mumbled.

I grabbed Miss Komori's hand with my left that was on my shoulder, "And I'm taking her with me. It's best if she's not around any of you. I'll deal with Miss Cordelia's heart myself."

Ayato grabbed my right wrist when I tried to pass by him, "Hold it."

I looked down at him, "Let me go, Ayato."

"I don't care how stronger you are than me, I will not let you go again," he said, determination in his eyes.

My eyes slightly widened, 'How could I forget? I'd usually try to make the situation fair somehow. I didn't even consider what the others would want. I've changed a lot these past years..'

I stepped back and he let go of my hand.

"Alright..I won't leave; instead, I'll make a proposition."

"And that is," Reiji demanded from me.

I turned to Miss Komori and let go of her hand. I touched where her heart is with my left index finger, then absorbed the negative energy that was harbored inside.

My arm turned black to which Miss Komori gasped at and I winced. The spot over my heart turned black as well.

The black energy dispersed not long after, "I absorbed all of Cordelia into my heart, I can control her better. Give Miss Komori freedom..and I'll become this ' _Sacrificial Bride_ '. Deal?"

 _*Silence*_

"I don't like what you just did...but it's a deal," Ayato responded.

"Agreed," Reiji spoke, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Anything to keep my Miya-chan," Laito accepted with a playful smile.

"Fine," Subaru huffed out.

Kanato nodded, "Mhm.."

"Miyami," Shu called.

I turned to him to see his eyes are open, then they narrowed, which told me he's okay with it, but come to him if there's any problems.

I made a sly smile, "Wow, I feel like you're treating me like alittle sister, Shu, but I'm thankful for your care."

Turning around to Miss Komori, I prodded her forward by her shoulders, then by her back once she got in front of me to the door.

"Pack your bags, you're free to go. I know humans can be caring creatures, but don't be to me. I will be fine. Contact whoever you need to with a phone to go home. And by the way..."

Opening the double doors, she turned around, shock written all over her face, it's probably because she's able to leave.

"Y-yes?" she asked.

I made a closed eyed smile, _**"Tell no one of our existence or this place, I will have to hunt you down if word gets out."**_

Before she could say anything else, I closed the doors.

(Was reader-chan/kun really expecting for all the Sakamaki brothers to welcome her back with open arms? Hehe, I picked Reiji to be the defiant one because he seems the type to find logical reasons and put someone down, but not Miyami! Miyami means 'beautiful temple', and in this case, she was their refuge when they're sad, lonely, or their mothers were being cruel to them. It could also mean 'self-reliance', 'independent diligent worker', 'has a plan for everything they do' or 'has a great deal of self-confidence and is able to be successful'.)


	9. First Bite

I lay on my bed, typing the dream I had in the limousine for my last tale in _"Fairytale"_ after I talked with my brothers for a while.

Before I layed down, I called a taxi to pick up a girl with platinum blond hair and glassy pink eyes since she probably thought the phone lines in manor were cut.

'Whatever she does here on out is nothing I can help her with. She's on her own. Father said, "She isn't the sharpest tool in the shed." Hmm..'

"Oh, well, that just means she's dangerously stupid. I hope my brothers nor I caught from being around her..." I quietly said aloud.

Finishing the chapter, I saved it again, despite that Word 2013 saves it automatically.

In my books, the main characters are me, but I write in the third person limited or omniscient views. My books center around my life, they started out with death, blood, gore, and grim scenes. They've become lighter over time, but they still have some type of darkness surrounding it.

I also wrote about my brothers, but I don't display their names in the books nor what they look like. I give different appearances and names.

Personally, I rather not break the info of my identity to the public because it could cause the media to go wild and search for us.

That's the last thing I need.

Almost finished with the fifth chapter of _"Hypnerotomachia"_ , I was disturbed with a Skype call that popped up on the screen.

(I don't know how Skype works, okay.)

It was a name I didn't recognize, "VP? Who the hell is that?" I clicked the green circle to answer it.

On the screen..was Vice President Serizawa, his hair and body is dripping wet, and he only wore gym shorts.

My cheeks felt like they were on fire, "V-Vice President S-Serizawa!"

He chuckled, ["Hello, Miss Sakamaki. I thought I told you to call me Hiroshi, and in return, I can call you Miyami."]

"Y-yes, sir. You can call me whatever you want--I mean, you can call me Miyami!"

["Okay, Mi-ya-mi-chan~. Anyway, I got your Skype contact from Miss Fuko. When I asked her about if there's a way I could contact you, her eyes began to sparkle and she said she's been waiting for this to happen forever. Did you know what she meant by that?"]

I chuckled nervously, glancing away from the screen, Hahahaaa..I have no idea what she meant by that.."

He rubbed his hair back with his right hand, ["Alright, just asking. By the way, Miyami, you look beautiful in that dress. Can I see the rest?"]

"No, she's busy," I heard Ayato's voice and he shut the laptop.

Looking up, I saw him frowning at me to which I sat up on the back of my legs, crossed my arms, and glared.

"Excuse you, but I was talking with the Vice President of my university and you rudely interrupted us. I want an explanation to why you did that."

"Sis, you've never been bitten before, have you..." he spoke, shadowing his piercing eyes.

"No. Why do you ask?" I questioned.

He moved my laptop out of the way and crawled towards me, revealing a sharp, sadistic gaze.

"Because I'm about to take your first experience."

My eyes widened and I fell back since he pushed me down by my shoulders.

"Ayato, let go of me this instant," I growled.

"Why should I? You agreed to become the Sacrificial Bride, meaning you willingly gave yourself up for Yours Truly to drink your blood, and I can do so whenever I please."

My eyes narrowed, 'I didn't think it through. Damn..I guess this is the price I have to pay for being so generous. Well..it can't be so bad, they're my brothers after all. I just have to expect the unexpected.'

I sighed aloud, "Has anyone contacted Father about the proposition I made."

Ayato frowned, "Shu has already done it. Is that enough approval?"

A small smile settled on my lips, "Even if there wasn't, I'd still let you drink my blood. Please don't get any on the dress."

I slid my left hand behind his head, pulling him closer to the right side of my exposed neck.

His warm breath hit my neck, l shivered a bit since it was a new feeling to me.

Ayato slowly licked my neck, causing me to gasp and he chuckled lowly, his hands slid down from my shoulders--taking the straps of the dress near my bust area--to my sides.

"You've grown into a fine woman, Miya..A woman with big mochi~," he purred near my ear.

I blinked out of confusion, 'Mochi? Isn't that..Japanese sweet dough? Perhaps he meant something else I don't quite un-'

His fangs had pierced my tan skin.

I always heard from my vampiric junior high classmates that if a human struggles when they're bitten, the pain tends to worsen.

Attempting to stay completely still, I winced a little when he pushed his fangs deeper into my neck.

"Ayato..take it easy," I whispered, resting my hand in his spiky hair.

He opened his eyes, then pulled away from my neck, licking the seeping blood and his lips.

"It's not as satisfying when you obey. Pank cake would struggle every time.." he mumbled to himself.

"When I obey? You're my brother, I'll supply you with blood because I want you to live and I love you."

His eyes narrowed at me before placing his hands on each side of my head and leaning close to my face.

"Do you even know what you're saying?"

I nodded with a smile on my lips, "Of course I do. I'm your loving sister and I'll do anything to make you happy."

His eyes softened, "Anything?"

"Anything."

He smirked, "Then, Yours Truly is about to take you."

"Take...me...?" I questioned to which he sighed at.

I didn't understand what he meant by that, 'Take me where exactly?'

"Let me show you. You'll be drowning in pleasure by the time I'm done with you," he whispered in my right ear, nibbling on it later.

His lips pressed against mine and his hips roughly moved against mine.

I turned my head to let out a strange mewl, only for my lips to be bitten into by Ayato's fangs. His hands moved from my sides and to my waist.

I tried to push him away, but the pain in my neck turned to pleasure and his hips wouldn't slow down against mine, so I was rendered.

'Wh-what the hell is wrong with me?! I thought I was incapable of feeling romantic love..? And towards one of my brothers, too..How disgusting!'

"Haah, Aya-Ayato~!"

"Heh, scream my name more for Yours Truly," he whispered again.

"St-stop..a-ahh, A-Ayato~!"

It hasn't been a few seconds later that I felt the dress had been slipped off and thrown into the unknown my room.

His eyes settled on my breasts covered by my dark velvet brazier.

His smirk turned into a grin, "I knew you didn't look flat in this area. Unlike Pankcake, you're not totally worthless."

My pupils sharpened. I grabbed Ayato by his collar and I found myself on top of him, straddling his waist.

 _ **"Do not compare me to Miss Komori, Ayato.**_ _ **I..I am...**_ I am my own person."

"You've got that look in your eye again.." He licked his lips, "I like it. Only show this side to Yours Truly and Yours Truly only," he demanded.

I tightened my grip on his collar and glared down at him, _**"I may be the Sacrificial Bride, but I am still your caring, older sister! So treat me with some damn respect!**_ _ **Got that?!"**_

He glanced to the left, "Tch, yeah, yeah. Yours Truly gets it."

"And stop calling yourself 'Yours Ttuly', I am not-...Well, basically, I kinda am. You are a potential candidate as my husband, but since I am _just_ a sacrifice, I am not, and due to me being your sister, that is incest," I rambled on.

"To hell if I care." He pulled me closer by the small of my back with his right hand, "You love me, and I love you, there's no explaining. Now..*Smirk* become mine~."

His left hand started to mess with the clips of my brazier and the opposite slowly pulled down my black panties.

I..strangely trembled, "Ayato...what happened to you?"

His movements stopped.

 _*Silence*_

"Well? Aren't you going to answer Miya-chan, big brother~?"

Glancing behind me, I saw the youngest leaning back on the wall. Teleporting to him, I hugged him close.

"Laito..." I spoke his name shakily.

"Damn it, Laito. Don't you have something better to go do?"

"Nfufu~, it's funny that you ask such a question...Our sister, of course~."

All of a sudden, dots of black clouded my vision.

($#;t went from bad to worse. I won't try to make next chapter too descriptive since it's Laito, but it's Laito, so it'll be a challenge. I'll try my best to fit as much content as I can within the next five or six chapters. Miyami is **not** another Yui, that, I can assure you because I cannot _stand_ Yui. She's just lucky I am generous enough to let Miyami feel neutral about humans and consume Cordelia into her heart. Anyway, until next time!)


	10. Second Bite

I turned my head to my..left, I think, feeling very drowsy..

"Mnn..m-my heaaad..."

"Nfu~, Miya-chan's awake~."

Blinking my eyes, I felt something covered over my eyes, it seemingly felt like a blind fold.

"Mmm...Wh..what..?...L-Laito? Is..that you? Where...where am I?"

"You needn't know of that, Miyu-chan~. All you need to know..is that you're about to make your little brother very happy~."

Feeling the bed dip, I tried to move my hands to see if Laito was over, but they're tied above my head..and so are my ankles.

Hearing more chuckles, I felt hands slide up my thighs and slowly up my hips, then he cupped my clothed breasts.

"L-Laito, wh-what..what are you doing?"

"Shh, shhh, be quiet, Miya-chan~. The only thing I need you to do is-"

He squeezed my breasts, resulting in me oddly arching my back.

"Aahhh~!"

"Make those sounds~."

Feeling his hands slip to the back of my bra and fumbling with the clips, he got it on the first try.

Hearing the bands pop and the middle of it ripping, my focus was elsewhere since he straddled my waist and moved his hips against mine..very slowly.

It was agonizing, so agonizing that I wanted to scream for him to do it more, but I refrained, only letting out small moans and squeaks.

"Ngh..ah~! Hah~, hah~, mmmnn~..."

'I..I have to get out of these binds. If I screamed for one of the others, would they come help me? No..I can do this alone, I don't want to seem weak. Now, h-'

(Reiji could help her, but..they had a argument, sooo..he's out the question.)

My right plump nub of skin was pinched as the left one was bitten into and sucks of blood couldn't be heard through my pleasurable mewls.

"Aah~, L-Laito~! Mmn haah~!"

"Aww, does _onē-san_ like that?" he cooed, his husky breath fanning over my breast.

One of his hands slid down to the lining of my panties, making my breath hitch.

"Hmm? Has Miyu-chan never been touched here?"

'His fingers...Why are they tapping there rhythmically? Why..why do I want...No, I have to get out of these--!!!'

I smirked, _"Laito, my boy, I'm upset. What could she possibly give you that I can't~?"_

There was nothing, but complete silence.

You could hear a pen drop.

Feeling the blind fold being fiddled with, I saw dark, piercing green eyes closely gazing into my..green eyes, it's what I could in the reflection of Laito's.

Regaining control of my voice, I saw my eyes turn back to its blue-green color. I took advantage of Laito being close to my face.

"You let your guard down, little brother," I spoke, then harshly hit my forehead against his.

Tugging at the ropes that tied my wrists by the bed posts, they ripped off and I took the time to quickly cover my chest while doing the same thing with my once tied ankles.

Laito held his head with both hands, groaning..and what sounds like moaning, I did put some power behind that head-butt because he deserved it.

"I am ashamed of you, Laito. Don't just take advantage of me like that. If you wanted blood, you could've waited for Ayato to be done and ask me, then I'd willingly give it to you," I scolded him.

He looked up at me with light pink tinting his cheeks and a pout on his lips, "But it's no fun like that~!" he whined.

I sighed, then got up from his bed, I walked towards him and used my right hand to rake my hands through his soft hair.

"Next time you want to play "Kidnap the Bad@$$ Heroine," make sure you think before you do," I told him.

He chuckled, "You're playing hard to get, Miya-chan~."

Going over to his wardrobe, I tried to understand his words as I got his jacket and put it on, zipping it up.

"I'll be going now..."

I teleported back to my room and went to my blue-green walk-in closet, then began to unpack my clothes in my suit case.

'That meeting I went to when I was sixteen about _"Benevolent Malevolence"_ was a one-time thing to impress the humans that there's such an horrific author out there. Luckily, I wore a cloak to mask my identity.'

Nearly done with hanging my clothes on the hangers, I saw an outfit I favor and put it on: a blue-green, long sleeved, button-up shirt, a black vest, black slacks, and blue-green ankle length boots. Let me not forget a black brazier since the previous one was torn by Laito.

Hanging up the rest of my clothes, I heard a knock on my door and went to answer it.

'Wow, someone who finally knocks..' I thought sarcastically.

I opened the door, "Ye-..s..."

"Sister, I thought I'd inform you on something important," Reiji spoke.

My eyes became stern, "What is it?"

He adjusted his glasses, "Well, first..I apologize for my actions from earlier. It was rude of me to go against someone more powerful than I and I did not consider your words."

A small smile slowly spread on my lips, "*Giggle*..You could apologize to me like a normal person. We're brother and sister, remember? I understand you have some type of dislike towards Father; although, you respect him. Anyway..what is the main thing you needed to tell me?"

"I wanted to inform you that every once a month, we have family dinners. You may not be used to the _atmosphere_ since things have..changed since you left. I'll be on my way."

Before I could say anything, he was gone when I blinked my eyes.

'..The atmosphere? I don't like the sound of that, especially how he phrased it. What should I...!!'

I smiled brightly, "Ou, I know!"

(I may have to exceed this short story to 16 or 17 chapters, if not 18. Hopefully, I can do this! Anyway, next chapter will be kinda awkward..)


	11. Not the Same

_-Ayato's P.O.V-_

I was on my way to the dining room.

My eyes narrowed, 'What the hell did Laito mean by change in her persona?'

Laito had not too long ago informed me of the situation that happened between him and Miyami.

'Green eyes...familiar voice...' I gritted my teeth, 'You said that you would keep that 6;tc# in check, Sis. And if you can't..I'll just have to find some way to kill her myself without killing you..'

Opening the door, I saw Hysteric, Tableware otaku, Laito, and Subaru already sitting there at the table.

Taking the seat I usually sit at, waiting on the food. I could really care less if Shu's lazy @$$ showed up or not, but for Reiji to say he hates Shu, he surely cared about his arrival.

(That's right! Ayato is there for the food!)

Smelling a familiar scent of cooking, I didn't want to believe it was so.

At that exact moment, Shu showed up, 'Aha, I'll be damn. He must've smelled it, too.'

Seeing a silver cart filled with delicious food--even takoyaki?!--being rolled out from the kitchen door, a smiling Miyami was the one rolling the cart out.

"*Sigh* This was easier to cook than I thought. Well, it's all in the Luminitsa genes..Hm? Oh, you all are right on time."

(Luminitsa is Lucille's family name. She's a Romani gypsy.)

She began to place the silver platters of food on the table that consists of meatloaf glazed with tomato sauce, sweet and sour chicken with rice, Italian sausage Alfredo, beef Mici, chocolate molten lava cake, double chocolate chip cookies, vanilla cupcakes with cream icing and sprinkles on top, salad mixed with chopped carrots, radish, pecans, ranch dressing, and let me not forget the takoyaki with soy sauce on top..and is that chives on top?!

 _-Miyami's P.O.V-_

After setting everything on the table, I rolled the cart back through the door into the hallway that lead to the kitchen.

Teleporting to my room, I grabbed my laptop to work while I eat and conversate with my brothers.

Teleporting back in the kitchen's hallway, I came back out and sat in an available seat next to Ayato.

Opening my laptop's lid, I typed in my password, then exited out of Skype to which the screen said 'Face time disconnected'.

Noticing my brothers didn't start eating, I began to finish the chapter for _"Hypnerotomachia"_ and acknowledge their stares.

I kept typing, "Don't stare. It's rude and I get uncomfortable. Go ahead, eat," I said to them.

They immediately stopped staring and started eating the food of their choice.

Quietly sighing, I was about to start the next chapter, so I got into..my 'zone'?..as humans say today.

 _I wished to be the princess that didn't fall for the deceit,_

 _the false reality,_

 _the lies,_

 _the poisoned apple._

 _Now that I had discarded this 'so-called' dream, my husband's blood has splattered everywhere._

 _I despised in the very depths of my heart. He was a lie and I had to get rid of him._

 _As I kept gouging out his eyeballs and eating his heart, I kept thinking, 'Consuming him will set me free, will let me know I've accepted the truth.'_

 _I finished my bloody handiwork, and I was waiting for the darkness and mist of red that came from the blood to disperse into reality and blue skies..._

 _But it did appear._

 _"What else do you want from me?! I've accepted that I've lived a lie! Why won't you set me free from your playground?!" I screamed as tears slid down my cheeks._

 _The laughter from all around me was getting closer as everything began to spin._

 _White petals appeared beneath my feet and when I stepped in shock, they turned red..._

 _As the darkness kept getting closer._

 _Panicking, I ran from it; although, it seemed as if I wasn't going anywhere. I was scared, I was in despair, I pitied myself for my weaknesses._

 _The darkness had caught up with me and my seemingly last words were..._

"Sister."

"Was I a fool to trust in love?" I asked myself aloud in a daze.

 _*Silence*_

Perking up at what I just heard, I looked around to the table to see my brothers staring at me with confused faces.

I smiled, "Hahaha! F-forget what I just said, that was just for my book. I was really into the mood, y'know?"

They didn't reply.

"Anyway..what is it, Reiji?"

"I wanted to question you about your book, _"Ethereal"._ "

I slowly turned my head away, then made a disgusted look, 'That was my worst book. It was too good to be true, so that's why I'm writing _Hypnerotomachia"_ as its sequel to redeem myself for that fake fantasy.'

I turned my head back with a smile, "What about it?"

"It was pretty impressive. I didn't think you would be able to write something as light heartened as that. You should write more 'good' books."

Blinking my eyes multiple times, my jaw dropped, "R...Really?"

"Yes," he responded.

I turned my head away again, then made a happy look (_), 'Eeeee! He's praising me for my hard work! H-how should I make another story like that?'

I turned my head back to with a closed eyed smile, "Thank you."

"Hmm, I read bits and pieces of it, I'm not particularly a big fan of 'light heartened' books, but it was pretty good," Laito told me.

My eyes opened and I looked to Laito, "I see, thank you," I said to him as I grabbed a plate of meatloaf, salad, and two vanilla cupcakes.

"But...perhaps you could write something similar to _"50 Shades of Grey"_?" he requested.

A blood vessel in my nose popped and I quickly grabbed a napkin to wipe up the blood.

"U-um, I write what _I_ experience and what I feel _others_ experience if I'm close to them. I don't think I could write something like that."

"I'm surprised you've read something like that, Sis...You're such a lewd woman," Shu spoke.

"L-'Lewd woman'?! I am not lewd! My friend recommended it to me and I read it, and I was...really..shocked. She even tricked me to go see the movie...damn Fuko, she'll pay for that," I grumbled.

(Fuko: ~Girl, you Earned It~!)

"Experience? Nfufufufu~, ohh, Miya-chan, I can so make that experience a reality for you~," Laito mused.

"Ahahahaha! It's best if you stop jesting before I hurt your feelings, haha.."

Looking back at the screen, I started to think while finishing the sixth chapter of _"Hypnerotomachia"_ , 'Make another happy book? How should I do that? What would it be about?'

"Create another one," Shu told me.

I looked up with a puzzled look, still typing, "Haaah? I can't do that. I have to be happy for a long period of time to write a light heartened book again."

"Then..what made you happy at eighteen years old to inspire you?" Reiji questioned.

Thinking back, I began remember when I first attended Tokyo U, inspired by theorists and grateful for a realist's knowledge, and meeting Fuko and Kei.

I started to blush and giggle, thinking of the first time I went to a party with Fuko and meeting Hiroshi.

"What the..hell..." Subaru mumbled.

I came out of my thoughts, "I prefer not to speak of it. All I can say is that I was really happy to meet wonderful people, learning new information, and going to parties every once in a while."

"Oh? Miyami is secretly a party girl?" Laito asked me with a smirk.

"At first, not really. One time, I was given this strange concoction in a chocolate brownie by another student, I began to loosen up, but I didn't know what happened after the party was over.."

Shu face palmed, "..Damn...That's a site I would like to see..."

(Just when you thought Shu was concerned..)

"Sister, do not ever eat that again while you're on campus, no matter how delicious it may look," Reiji told me.

"But-"

"Don't," Reiji repeated with venom.

I blinked in confusion, "O..kay, then..." I smiled, "Well, back to the situation..I'm happy to be here with you all again, but..."

"But?" Kanato questioned, hugging Teddy closer.

My eyes narrowed a bit, 'I'm treading on thin ice. I better be careful on how I choose my words..'

"But..things have changed..it's kinda odd. I'm trying to find the warmth I found before, though...Never mind me and my nonsensical rambling. I want one of you to tell me about your lives since I've been gone."

"There's nothing to tell," Ayato snapped at me, taking a bite of takoyaki.

"...Not even about previous Sacrificial Brides or Miss Komori?" I asked with a stern tone.

"Not a damn thing," Subaru retorted.

I sighed, "If you wish to not talk about it, I will not force you." I stood up, then bowed, "Excuse me."

Grabbing my laptop, I teleported to the garden and sat on the rim of the water fountain, beginning to start another chapter of _"Hypnerotomachia"_.

(I wanted a chapter where no one would bite her, so I can add in a little humor and less stress. Despite the fact that her brothers have changed, she still accepts them. I named this chapter 'Not the Same' because the brothers would never talk to anyone at the once a month dinner, but now, that's changed.)


	12. Third Bite

After publishing _"Fairytale"_ online, checking for mistakes, and typing three chapters for the soon to be published book, I closed my laptop and teleported to a nearby bench.

I lay my computer under it, then put my feet up and rested my head on the right black armrest rail.

'I never had a taste of any of my brother's blood..or any vampire or human in that matter. It makes me wonder how I can survive like this..? I wonder..what blood tastes like...? It smells metallic...'

Seeing dawn slowly approach, my eyes became half-lided and I smiled as the sky turned mauve and maurine.

"*Sigh* The sun is a wonderful thing. It heats up the earth..it's one of the many reasons why humans thrive, irritates vampires...What would happen when if it died out? Humans would die..but what of vampires?...Would we die? Would it be impossible if we can live? Then again, we would probably die...Human blood is needed, I don't think vampire's could survive on the other's blood.."

"Sis, you're thinking out loud again," I heard my younger brother's voice behind me.

Looking up, I saw ruby red irises staring into mine.

"Subaru...what are you doing out here? You're supposed to be sleeping. You have school tonight," I spoke softly.

"It doesn't matter. I..came to apologize," he spoke as he glanced away from me.

Sitting up, I stared at him in slight bewilderment, "Apologize? For what? I don't recall you doing something bad earlier."

"...I rudely spoke back at you. Sorry..." he mumbled.

Blinking a few times, a smile spread on my lips, I softly grasp his right clenched fist with my right hand and pulled him down on the bench.

Holding the back of his head with my right hand and his right side with my left, I laid his head on my chest as his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Oh, Subaru..you're so adorable. You needn't apologize. If you don't want to talk about something, I won't try to force you...but if gets troublesome, you know I won't hesitate to become the equalizer of the situation."

"..Tch, I know..." he mumbled and snuggled his face in my left collarbone.

Enjoying the rising rays of the sun, I shielded Subaru's eyes as much as I could since he and the rest of my brothers are sensitive to sunlight...

All except me.

My eyes narrowed, '...How could I be so oblivious? The answer was eluding me this whole time because of my emotions. Father favors me since I can experience human emotions. That's the very thing he wants to complete in his experiment. He contacted me..because he not only wanted Cordelia to be revived, but to study how I'd react to my brothers newly acquired sadistic nature, to study if I'd still keep these emotions and not grow cold towards them.'

Gritting my teeth, I calmed myself down by gently combing my fingers through Subaru's soft hair.

'Has he not realized? Oh, wait..of course he hasn't. He hasn't realized that they do have emotions because he doesn't have them himself. They had emotions when they were children...The three wives broke those emotions. If there childhoods were normal, if Mother would've agreed to us running away..it would've turned out differently; although, I understand why she couldn't run away...'

Feeling Subaru's tongue lick my collarbone, I understood he wanted blood, so my grip on him became a little more firm.

'She couldn't run away because she was being hunted down..'

He moved my hair aside...

'Her only aid was Father..and for her protection, he made her his wife. She was stuck between two predators..'

He slowly scraped his fangs against my tan skin...

'Whoever the other predator was, searching for her in anticipation...'

Subaru quickly broke the flesh with his fangs...

'He caught his prey.'

Hearing Subaru gulp down my blood was almost like a heart beat to me.

 _B-bmp..._

 _B-bmp..._

 _B-bmp..._

I looked up the sky, realizing something, 'Marcel, Dominique's cousin, is her downfall.'

Subaru sunk his fangs deeply.

"Mmn.." I groaned.

His eyes flicked up at me and I kept my eyes on the sky, 'Compared to Laito and Ayato, this is nothing. I'm glad Subaru is being gentle with me..it means he cares.'

Subaru pulls his fangs away from my skin and I looked down at him, smiling normally as I resumed combing my fingers through his hair.

"Sis, what's wrong?"

"Nothing..I just got an idea for my book is all. Hey, Subaru.."

"Hm?"

"...Do you want to have fun?"

He blinked once in confusion, "What..?"

"I just got a perfect idea. I know you and the others don't like sunlight, but I was wondering if you six would like to go to my beach house near Iwami. Today is Friday, so after school tonight, I want to take you all there. I heard you have a week of Spring Vacation coming soon. Heh, it was two weeks when I attended Ryoutei. Anyway, the decision is yours."

He slowly moved away from me, then his eyes narrowed at me, "What the hell are you playing at, Sis?"

"I'm planning nothing that will affect any of you. I just want to see a smile on all of your faces.

"*Sigh* If it would make you happy, then *Blush*...fine, but no doing dangerous things behind my back."

I smiled, "Good. Please, notify your brothers for me. I have something important to tend to."

He nodded before teleporting away.

A smirk crawled up my face, "What was that term Fuko called Kei again?...Ah, yes, a 'tsundere'. Well...I guess you're my little Tsun-Tsun, Subaru."

Giggling to myself for a short while, I stopped and looked across the garden and to the woods, sensing a presence...

Spotting familiar golden eyes.

"Subaru wasn't wrong. You're planning something, aren't you?"

Standing up, I gave a indifferent look. "It is none of your concern, Father. You know when it comes to the Luminitsa family...you can't cross territory."

"Yes, I know." He was in front of me in mere seconds, "If I were an attacker, would you have countered that in time?"

A close eyed smile replaced my indifference, _**"If I were serious, would you be dead?"**_

He chuckled, "You continue to amuse me, Miyami. I don't know whether to overlook Shu and give you the throne or make you my Queen of the Underworld."

"I am not Miss Christa, Father. Also, amusement is an emotion, it's called joy, but your 'joy' is quite the opposite. Anyway, what is your purpose for being here. I know it's to not check up on us."

He took steps back, "Simply...ten out of six, dear."

When I blinked my eyes, he was gone.

I frowned...

"If you're referring to Carroll's _"The Adventures of Alice in Wonderland"_ , then yes, you are the Mad Hatter."

(Okay. I have officially decided..that I will make a sequel for this story! I hadn't realize how good my ideas really are since I thought it over! The sequel will be longer..and more shocking. Anyway, the Sakamaki brothers and sister are going to Iwami! For those who watched Free!, Iwatobi is the personification of the actual Iwami. Miyami has her reasons for going there. What are they? Don't worry, the bites will continue! And by bites..I don't just mean sucking blood, but affection and the confusion of love confused with lust included! By the way, Dominique and Marcel are characters in _"Hypnerotomachia"._ )


	13. Fourth Bite

To let off some steam, I went into the woods and near the lake...

The lake I saved Ayato from drowning in.

Looking for a familiar oak tree, I spotted it and stuck my hand in the hole. Feeling around for a thin, shrap object, I smiled, relieved to know it's still there.

Pulling out a silver, curved Medieval Roma Paramerion sword bedazzled with rubies on the edges, I began do a Romani dance with the sword on my head.

After balancing it perfectly, I took it off my head and began to dance quickly, slashing nearby trees.

This is how I let off steam if I am provoked badly or greatly angered.

'Ten out of six...Is he warning me to not meddle in something I don't know that will make him..mad? Whether displeased or crazy, he's both of those things. Perhaps he was..referring to something else? Ugh, he's so damn confusing!'

"Sister."

Stopping Paramerion, which was once my Mother's and she named it 'Nora', I realized that I could've slashed Reiji's face off.

Luckily, Nora only scraped his right cheek. I dropped Nora and let out a panicked, shaky breath.

"Reiji! I could've injured you! Don't do that again!" I scolded him and cupped his left cheek with my right arm.

With a flick of my tongue, the cut instantly healed.

Pulling back, I picked up Nora to go put her back in the hole of tree. "Now, what is it that you need?"

He adjusted his glasses, "I came here to question you about your plans for us heading to Iwami."

"What about it?"

Reiji adjusted his glasses, "What is your purpose for going there?"

"Only you and a few others know this, but...I have relatives there. I need to ask them about something important. This involves my Mother's death...and my safety."

"Nonsense. You are not in any type of danger," he replied. "Unless... _he_ has something to do with this?"

My eyes darkened, "..Twenty-five percent of it, but it doesn't concern him. This has to do with the Luminitsa family. I'm taking you six with me, so you won't go on a frenzy. While we're there, we can enjoy ourselves at my beach house."

He seemed to be thoroughly processing this information.

"Anything else you would like to know? Or are you still suspicious of my actions?"

"Hm..I suppose it would be nice to get away for a while and this will benefit both parties," Reiji concluded.

('Get away' as in leave the mansion and 'both parties' as in her and the brothers.)

I smiled, "Thank you for understanding." I looked at the sky to see the sun was nearly off the horizon. "You should get some sleep. You have school in a couple of hours."

"Yes...but I have to repay you."

"Hm?" I hummed, looking down from the sky and at Reiji--who was closer to me.

"Repay me for what?"

He removed his glasses and tucked them in his vest's pocket, "Unlike our brothers, I will be gentlemanly about it. This is for my cheek," he said, sliding his hands to the small of my back.

He kissed my lips and invaded my mouth with his tongue. Quickly pulling away, he smoothly rubbed his lips against the right side of my neck.

Meanwhile, a weird substance spread through my mouth and all of a sudden, my body started to feel hot, I was unevenly panting, my cheeks became flushed and I felt weak.

"R-Reiji, wait..something's wrong..." I panted out, wrapping my hands around his shoulders.

"You must've tasted it by now, Miyami. The substance in your mouth.." he whispered in my ear, nibbling on it.

My eyes widened, 'He drugged me?! How dare he?! What do I do? I feel so weak and powerless! Damn it..'

I dropped to my legs on the fresh green grasd, holding my right fist over my heart, panting heavily and trying to control my breathing.

"So flustered that you cannot even stand up? My, I should create this drug more often. It pleases me to see my older sister to look so submissive."

I slowly looked up at him, "Reiji..I-I want y-you..I need you... _*Smirk* Yes, my dear..I need you very much. I need you and your blood. Give it to me.."_

Reiji glared..at the woman who was not me, "Interruptive woman. To think that my sister would let her guard down just because I gave her a simple drug is-"

I forced myself back into my body, "Shut up!" I yelled at myself. "Reiji! Take what you need, then leave," I said in a desperate tone.

"Ah, I see you can hold _her_ back. Gladly," he said, then picked me up by my wrists.

He unhesitatingly plunged his fangs in the spot he rubbed his lips against my skin, but he didn't sink them in too far.

I arched my back, "Ah~.."

'Now I see..this drug makes me submissive and a masochist. Damn it, Reiji. He knew I wouldn't act like this, so he decided to drug me. *Sigh* Must I let down my pride a bit and do as they ask? No..Mother made that mistake and she sure as hell wanted me to grown up to learn from her mistakes.'

Reiji pulled me closer by my hips to which I held on to his shoulders again.

"R-Reiji, mhn~..ahh~...m-more~.."

He pulled away to stare into my eyes, my clouded eyes of pleasure that I could see in his ruby red ones.

"More, you ask? *Chuckle* Beg for it."

My eyes slightly widened before glancing away, "P-please..."

"It is rude to mumble under your breath, you should know that, Miyami. Say it louder," he ordered.

"Reiji..p-please!"

He smirked in satisfaction, "Good gi-"

"Please! Please, don't do this yourself! I begging for your sake! I don't want you to become like I used to be!"

Pursing my lips together at what I said, I finally found the strength again, so I teleported to the other side of the field.

"Shouting in someone's face is uncouth. *Sigh* I guess I am satisfied for today. And what do you mean by 'like you used to be'?"

I shadowed my face with my bangs, "I..I enjoyed making people suffer..in secret, th-the day I-I suddenly left not too long after graduating from Ryoutei early...I never killed anyone, but..I most certainly got back at those w-who treated m-me unfairly in the first year of college..in a cruel manner. *Cries* I-I've built up s-so much rage after seeing..*sob* wh-what you and your brothers *sob* went th-through! *Sniff* Sometimes, w-when none of y-you cry..I have to cry for you!"

Falling to my knees, I covered my face to veil the horrible look I was making as I kept crying and sobbing.

"*Sniff* Th-this is m-my fault! If..If I was stronger..*sob*..if my M-Mother wasn't in a messed up situation..if w-we could've escaped...t-this would've turned out differently! All I wanted *sob*..was the best for you! In the end, *sniff* I received such 'luck'! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"...Sister..."

Feeling his presence approach, I covered my face with my left arm and scooted back on my right hand, "D-don't touch me! I'll taint you even more! Not showing my emotions and only smiling during the worse times is why you're like this!"

 _*Silence*_

Not hearing anything, but cicadas crying, I removed my arm from my face to see my younger brother was no where to be found..

"...You left...because you refused to see me like this..." I mumbled to myself.

 _~Small Time Skip~ -Kanato's P.O.V-_

I kept walking around the mansion, trying to find Big Sis, but it's as if she's disappeared.

I stopped in my footsteps, "Ne, Teddy? You don't think..Big Sis has left us, do you?...You're right, she..couldn't have. She loves us.."

Continuing my walk and turning different hallways, I passed by Reiji as he rounded a corner.

Yes, I would've asked him of Big Sis' whereabouts, but he may give me a boring lecture on finding her myself.

Noticing something off, I stopped again in my footsteps and looked back to see him stepping into his room and closing the door.

My eyes narrowed at the door before turning back around and staring down at Teddy.

"Ne, Teddy..that look on Reiji's face...What would you call it?...Distraught, hm? That's interesting..I thought I would never see such an emotion on his face."

Starting my walk again, I rounded a few more corners, then I heard a voice coming from the entrance hall.

I pressed my back against the wall near the staircase and listened in to..my sweet Big Sis's voice.

"This is all my fault...I need guidance, Lord above..Oh, wait..you stopped listening to me three years ago because of my actions...I apologize..for leaving my brothers, for not trying harder to make everything better..for making a selfish promise of not coming back here, thinking my brothers could do better without me..."

Hearing a device, perhaps her cellphone, ring, she answered it.

"Hello?...Oh, Fuko, it's you...*Smile* Yeah, I'm alright, I just came back in my home from running...How's my family? Perfectly fine, the issue is almost solved...My parents? I..I rather not talk about them...How many siblings? Six brothers. Yeah, I've got it rough, ahaha...Thanks for checking on me, you're so kind...Okay, goodbye for now."

After her conversation sounded like it ended, I turned the corner, holding Teddy tightly to the point of shaking.

"...I'm such a failure..."

"Big Sis."

 _-Miyami's P.O.V-_

"...I'm such a failure..."

"Big Sis."

Gasping out of panic, I looked up to see Kanato staring at me..with a maddening glare and was shaking..with rage?

"Kana-kun, what..what is it?"

He stopped shaking and smiled genuinely, "Let's have a tea party."

(And that's when Miyami knew...she done effed up. I have four more chapters to go since I said I would go up to 16 chapters--if not seventeen.)


	14. Fifth Bite

After my strange encounter with Kanato, he didn't bother to explain when or where to have the tea party.

For the remainder of the day, I avoided my brothers and I knew they were concerned of my whereabouts, but I still didn't reveal myself.

Before I went out, I quickly packed my bags of my clothes, perfume, and feminine products; then, changed into comfortable clothes, which consists of a white long sleeved, crop top with a bow in the middle, denim jean caprice, and white flats with white bows on the front.

Actually, I was out in the city buying me a sheath for Nora, contacting my dealership to tow my truck--which is a 2015 goldish Chevrolet Suburban eight seater--to the mansion, buying needed items for our trip, and buying myself sweets..to make me feel better.

(It's what makes a Subaru a Suburban. ;) )

As the sun set began, I entered the gate's of the mansion, I saw that my Suburban is on the left side of the fountain.

Going to the truck, I typed in the code to unlock the driver's door, then I pressed the button to open the trunk before grabbing my keys on the seat and closing the door.

Putting the items for the trip in the trunk, I heard the door to the mansion closed.

Glancing behind me, I saw a limousine had pulled up and my brothers staring at me strangely.

I went back to doing what I was doing, "Hey, guys. I was just out buying some things for the trip. I hope you all packed your things. Have a good night at school."

"You at least could've notified us of this," Reiji spoke to me.

I turned around, "*Smile* Sorry, I guess I'm full of surprises. Now, I don't want you all to be late. Go on ahead to school."

"And leave you here alone? Uh-uh, I don't think so," Ayato told me.

"It's not like I'm going to leave," I said as a small frown spread on my lips.

Kanato stepped up, "Big Sis, you-"

His eyes suddenly widened and he dropped Teddy, then fell forward.

My sister instincts kicked in and I caught the now unconscious Kanato in my arms.

"Kanato?!" I asked, lightly shaking him, but he didn't respond.

"Well, that doesn't look good," Laito spoke with a certain expression on his face I couldn't decipher.

With my tremendous strength, I put him on my back, wrapping his arms over my shoulders and held the back of his thighs.

"I'll take care of him while you all are at school," I said as I pressed a button on my small remote to close the truck. "I just hope he hasn't gotten himself sick somehow.."

Levitating Teddy in the air, I realized Ayato was about to protest against it, but I was gone before he could say anything.

Teleporting into the entrance hall, I moved him from my back and held him in my arms, then walked up the stairs.

Carefully turning a few corners, I found it complicated to open the door, so I just teleported into his room.

Going over to his bed, I was about to gently set him on it until his eyes shot open.

"*Sigh* Kanato, thank goodness you're awake. Are you okay?" I said and asked in a quiet tone.

He stared at me, "Mhm.." he hummed and nuzzled his head against my chest.

I sat down on his bed with him still in my arms, "You look so innocent..but you're really deceitful. That was some nice acting."

"Aw..I thought you really fell for it. When did you realize?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around my neck.

"As soon as I caught you in my arms. I only went along with it because I haven't spent much time with you, you yearn for my attention, and we still haven't had that tea party," I explained.

His pale purple eyes looked up at me, "I only said that...to get you in my presence."

I smirked, "You're quite the mischief maker, Kana-kun."

Levitating Teddy over to him, he grabbed him with his right hand.. but then threw him across the room.

"Who needs that thing...when I have you," he whispered before pushing me on to his bed and placing his hands on each side of my head.

"Kanato...do you want some blood?" I asked with straight face.

He nodded in response, so I moved the left side of my collar to the side and turned my head to the right after brushing my hair from my skin.

"Drink as much as you need.."

"Ha, this is so cute. Big Sis is willing to do anything for us because she 'loves' us," he mumbled.

His lips pressed against mine and I internally panicked, 'No, not again! *Sigh* I shouldn't really complain..they don't know any better..because they're broken inside and was taught love a different way. No matter how hard I tried to make them see otherwise..my efforts were futile.'

Feeling my left hand being lifted up, Kanato sunk his fangs into my wrist and I slightly winced since he didn't prepare it.

"Ngh..warn me beforehand, Kana-kun," I said as a small smile etched on my lips.

"Mhm," he hummed in agreement, staring into my eyes the whole time.

Suddenly, he let go of my hand and began to kiss my neck multiple times. Thinking he was going to bite me, I tensed up, but he only lightly nibbled.

"Big Sis is hurting on the inside..so I went easy on you today..." he mumbled before hugging me and snuggling his face into the left crook of my neck.

I wrapped my arms around Kanato's back, refraining from tearing up, "So..y-you did hear me earlier? I'm s-orry, Kana-kun. I just have to stay strong..f-or you and your brothers. Hey..I got a secret. Can you keep it?"

Once again, Kanato nodded his head.

I lightly pecked his forehead and let my lips linger there, "Really... _she's is breaking on the inside; soon, you can sing me_ _Scarborough Fair again."_

Quickly, Kanato pulled away from me and Miss Cordelia chuckled as she cupped his cheeks.

 _"Why so shocked, Kanato? Surprised to see your mother?"_

Seeing the intense shock and fear in Kanato's brought me back to have control over my body.

"Big Sis, don't disappear again.." he muttered.

"I won't Kana-kun, I won't. I'll be right back. I have to go deal with her.." I whispered before levitating Teddy back to him.

Teleporting outside into the garden, I clutched my hands over my heart and tried to control my breathing.

"Pain, pain, go away, come again another day. Pain, pain, go away, come again another day..." I mumbled to myself.

Slowly, but surely, the darkness in my heart began to settle down and fade. My panting stopped, so I regularly breathed through my nostrils.

Looking around, I decided to head to the back of the garden, where no one is able to enter because of the barrier I placed around it.

If anyone entered the barrier, it would appear to be apart of the garden, but if I entered it or allowed others to see what was inside...

A white coffin in the middle of green grass field surrounded with blue-green Plumeria flowers and never-ending night sky filled with stars would appear.

I approached the coffin and sat down in front of it.

"...Hello, Mother."

Of course, there was silence.

"Though you know probably this, I've come back..'home'. My brothers..they're so much different now, it's almost..sad and heartbreaking. I feel as if God has abandoned me, and you're the only one I can turn to for help..*smile* though you would tell me he hasn't...and yes, I believe you. I just..feel so lost, y'know? But I'll be okay as long as there's hope. Anyway, we're going to Iwami..*frown* I bet you know why. Like Dominique and Marcel, someone..was your downfall..someone close to you and I know it wasn't Father. I will not rest until I find your murderer and avenge you. Speaking of Father...he claims he is incapable of loving...Did you ever love him? Did he really ever love you? As his daughter, does he..even love me..or hold any type of caring love in that dead heart of his for his sons, wives, anyone...I sometimes wonder about your decisions, Mother. Give me a sign for aid, anything would do.."

Standing up, I walked back to the entrance of the portal, 'This is nostalgic. I used to come here once a month to visit her before I left.'

The wind softly blew...

 _Krone...Demon World...First Blood..._

Said a whisper.

Stopping in my footsteps, I closed my eyes, engraving the limited information in the back of my skull.

Stepping out of the barrier, I looked up to see that it was night time.

My eyes softened once I saw the Blue Moon, 'Well..time does move a bit fast in the barrier, that shouldn't come as a surprise. Kanato should be resting after being traumatized like that...I'll use this time to go look for answers.'

(This one was shorter than I imagined. I find Kanato to be adorable in a psychotic way. Anyway, I recommend reader-chan/kun to watch "42 Things Wrong with Diabolik Lovers" by 42believer on YouTube. Trust me, you won't regret the truths in that video.)


	15. Sixth Bite

_~Tiny Time Skip~_

"Okay!" I said confidently.

Before me on entrance hall's floor was a large paper that had a family line of the Sakamaki family.

'Knowing Father won't tell me a thing since he wants me to be his marionette and my brothers probably don't know a thing about our relatives, I shall investigate myself. *Sigh* I always do the dirty work around here..'

Mother never told me of her relatives, only that some lived in different countries and in Iwami.

'Father and Uncle Richter are brothers. Uncle Richter obtained Miss Cordelia's heart three years ago...Father must've contacted someone to send Miss Komori here after that person told him about her. Father sent her here..wanting Miss Komori's awakening to happen...After a few incidents, it became evident it wasn't going to work..so he called me in, forgetting that I was a piece on his board, not caring of incest. He probably knew I would take on such a task and set Miss Komori free.'

"Father is a scientist and he wants to create a new race..."

Remembering one of the words the 'wind' whispered, I made a connection, writing all I thought on the matter.

I got into my 'zone', 'The First Bloods were a threat to him, the antagonist of this story. I don't know much about the First Blood King..but I did know Father was associated with him. The First Blood King must've had someone close or a child to inherit the throne. Heh, what villian wouldn't?...Something must've went wrong the author won't reveal to us until later in the story..The First Blood King is the villian..and if he had a child..and something got out of hand..then the Mother would try to protect him or her.'

Smiling at my so far, so good storyline, I continued and purposely thought aloud.

"Mothers..some mothers get along...and my Mother must've gotten along with the supporting character, the Mother of that story...What would her name be? Something foreign, strange in today's world, unknown...*Gasp* Krone!"

I didn't realize that the door had opened behind me.

"Krone is the Mother's name!" I wrote down the name and wrote more of what I thought, "Alright, this Krone has to be related to someone..not my Mother. Perhaps? No..she is in the Demon World, there's no way...Hmmm.." I looked to the three wives names, "..Miss Beatrix, Miss Christa, or Miss Cordelia? Who's the relation?..Or should I say..who's the child's relation to?"

Feeling my heart beat loudly, I placed my left hand over it, then circled the first wife's name, connecting a line to Krone's name.

"*Chuckle* If there's anything you taught me Miss First Blood, it's not be so obnoxious about your class and identity. Hm..If my story is correct, then what could the conflict be here?...*Sigh* All because I freed Miss Komori, I'm tied into this mess. Why does everyone have to be complicated?! Why not just sit down and talk, like a normal family?! Oh, I almost forgot. There is no method in this maddening family of mine...I wonder if I make this into a book, would it be a best-seller?"

"Oh, Miya-chan~? What are you doing~?"

Tensing up at the voice, I slowly turned around to see my brothers looking down at me with either interested, confused, or irritated expressions.

Calmly, I rolled up the paper and stood up.

"Just working on a new book is all. I'm applying some concepts of this life and whatever runs through my insane mind," I said in a calm tone.

"You do realize you just admitted you are crazy?" Ayato asked me.

I leaned forward with a smile, "And you're not?" I leaned back, "Anyway..how was school?"

"Fine," Reiji spoke. "And what of Kanato's condition?"

"He's alright. Before we go, make sure you have everything you need. I'll go start the truck," I said with a closed eyed smile.

"Sis, how did you even get something so expensive?" Shu asked me.

"Did you forget that I'm an author? It's a very good paying job. No one knows this, but during high school, I used to work part-time at a cafe."

"You? Working? You needn't do such a thing, Miya-chan," Laito said to me.

I frowned, "In the immortal words of my late Mother: "Have your own $#;t before you start dating. Do not let any male tell you that you do not need to work and he can take care of you. I most certainly did not oblige when Tougo said that, that's why I am still an accountant. When you get a man, you'll have your $#;t when he leaves. Understood?" And to this day, I follow those wise words."

"I can't begin to imagine her saying something like that, she was ladylike and very nice," Subaru sighed out.

"Well, it's true," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Back to the matter at hand, go double check and one of you notify Kanato that we'll be leaving soon," Reiji spoke.

In the blink of an eye, everyone disappeared..all except a scrutinizing Reiji.

"You were bluffing earlier. Does that paper have anything to do with going to Iwami and your relatives," he demanded from me.

"Yes, it does. If you'll excuse me," I said quickly, then teleported to the garden.

Going by the bench that I sat on earlier today, I grabbed my laptop from under it, then teleported to my room to grab my suit case.

Teleporting outside, I pressed the button on small pad to unlock the doors, then put my laptop and folded paper in my suit case before putting it into the trunk.

Leaving the trunk open for the others to put there things in, I opened the driver's door to already see Shu in the passenger's seat..seemingly asleep.

I sighed, then smiled and got in, starting the engine by putting the keys in the slit.

"Are you excited, Shu?"

"...Too noisy..."

Deadpanning at his response, I turned on some classical jazz before getting comfy in my seat and waiting for the others.

Feeling my right hand being lifted up, I looked to Shu and he licked the palm of my hand, gazing at me..as if asking for permission.

I sighed, "It will be a long ride, so you might as well drink as much as you can before our brothers come."

Immediately, he pierced my hand with his fangs, eagerly and greedily sucking my blood.

Licking the bite marks to make them go away faster--not that my wounds can't heal quickly because the previous already have in five seconds, he kissed the back of my hand tenderly.

"Sorry..for being rough."

"It's okay," I said, leaning over to kiss his right cheek.

Sensing a presence nearing, we pulled away from each other. It was Reiji.

"Ruined the moment.." Shu mumbled.

I giggled, "We'll spend more alone time soon."

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

After everyone had gathered everything they needed, we were ob the road.

The only thing in the car that was avoiding the awkward silence was the jazz.

In the second row, Reiji sat behind me and Subaru sat behind Shu. In the third row, Laito sat behind Subaru, Kanato was in the middle, and Ayato sat behind Reiji.

'They're not talking. Should I make conversation? Or..would that be too unsettling? Even if I did start talking, what would it be about?'

Deciding to remain silent, I slowly stopped at a red light.

"So...Miyami, how is your new book coming along in your thoughts?" Shu questioned me.

"..Fine, just fine. I plan for it to be about murder and justice, but that's too boring. It's a typical story in today's society. I want it to have a twist."

"Sister, your books always have a twist," Reiji told me.

"But this twist is different...I want the main character to be happy..and if she is successful in finding out the murder in my thoughts, this will be my last book to write."

"Aw, how sad. The human world, as well as I, loves your gothic, cringing horror books," Laito complained.

"Cringe? I hadn't any idea my books were that terrifying."

"In school, I heard a student say _"Madness"_ gave them night terrors," Shu spoke.

"Wh-what? I don't want anyone to get hurt mentally, physically, emotionally, or physiologically hurt!" I complained.

"He's jesting, Sister," Reiji spoke with venom, I looked in my rearview mirror to see him harshly glaring at Shu.

"I see..I need to learn how to take a joke, haha...Hahaha, that poor girl at my college was so angry she was humiliated because she didn't understand a joke that she ran off. It was raining that day, so she had an umbrella. She wasn't watching where she was going..slipped down the stairs..and the steel point of the umbrella went threw her throat...Poor girl.."

(The anime "Another" reference.)

"Wait, really? Is she okay?" Laito questioned, seeming serious.

I smirked, "You fell for it. Jokes on you."

"That's not nice, Miya-chan~," Laito mused and whined.

I chuckled, "It was an idea from this horror book. The author has a fear of umbrellas. They mention the gruesome deaths of their classmates because of this calamity that happened with a girl. They refused to believe she was dead since she's popular. To avoid having a empty seat, they excluded the student in that particular class by ignoring them. Though it was broken..and classmates--along with their families--have the pay the price: whether it's having a cleaver being thrown in your head, slipping from a window and snapping your neck, driving off a cliff, having an asthma attack, or chopping off your own mother's head who disguised as your aunt because she's the dead one-"

"Sis, wipe that look off your face. It doesn't suit you," Shu mumbled.

Glancing to my left mirror, I saw that I had a psychotic smile on my face, then I slowly let it down to a gentle smile.

"Big Sis?" Kanato questioned.

I looked at him in my rearview mirror, "Don't worry, I'm fine. It's just that when it comes to horror, I can't resist the details and creativity."

"I'm interested now since the one you were explaining sounds despairing," Ayato told me.

"How about I tell you some horror stories? So frightening it'll make even the immortal shiver," I said with a crazed grin.

"Are they true?" Kanato asked, hugging Teddy closer.

"I don't think so...One night, a father was putting his child to bed. The child asked for him to check under his bed for monsters. For the child's amusement, the father did so..but he saw another child, his _actual_ child..."Daddy, there's someone on my bed," he whimpered."

"That's...chilling," Laito spoke.

"Sorry, but I would've left my child," Ayato spoke.

"Ahahaha! You have no shame!" I said in amused tone.

"Not really terrifying.." Shu mumbled.

"Oh, really? Then..how do you feel about sleep?"

Shu opened his left eye, "..A story about sleep?"

I glanced to him with a smirk, "You'll be mortified. An experiment took place in the 1940s, it's called "The Russian Sleep Experiment". Scientists gathered a few patients and didn't let them sleep for fifteen days by putting this gas-"

My eyes widened and I looked in my rearview mirror to see Reiji paying attention closely and I glanced to Shu, who's eyes were open and wide.

"Ummm, on second thought, never mind! Anyway...Aaother story is..when two girls became friends with this guy. He began to pry into unknown, cursed works after hearing about the curse on the home town. After a bit of paranoia from one of the girls giving him a box of bean buns with needles inside them, he started to walk home with a metal bat..just like the previous owner of it. He hadn't any idea he was being followed by one of the girls. She made her presence noticed and began to speak crazily about the previous owner of the bat, about how he had similar experiences. Then the guy ran off, thinking she was insane. A couple nights later, they got into his house and tried to draw on his face with a marker...but the boy thought they were trying to kill him again in some strange way. He grabbed the bat and started beating them to death. Blood flew everywhere, even after they were dead, he kept hitting them until the police came. He ran off and as far as he could. He stopped at a telephone booth, trying to contact a detective he's been secretly associating with. He only got a few pieces of information in before he felt a presence behind him..a presence that made his skin cold and his insides flare in anticipation. All the detective could hear on the other side..is screaming and static..."

(When They Cry/Higurashi reference.)

"What's so terrifying about that?" Ayato questioned.

"If there's anything about our sister's books I learned, the story always flips, twists or is never finished," Reiji informed.

I smirked, "...Back to the situation with the police, when they searched the house...they only found one body. The girl that spoke about the previous owner of the bat was no where to be found...nor at the crime scene at the telephone booth, where the guy's body wasn't there either."

"So..what happened to them?" Laito asked me.

"The guy and girl was never found. But here's what's been said...the girl was immortal and that she might've killed her best friend and the guy herself. Who knows.."

"The $#;t that humans create.." Subaru muttered.

"I find the humans very interesting. Their horror is twisted..especially the Europeans. Do you wish to listen to more?"

"It's a good way to pass the time, so why not.." Shu mumbled before moving a strand of hair from my face.

"Well...One night, a girl was attacked by some demented creature. The last thing she saw was a clock reading 12:07 A.M. Suddenly, she woke up. She looked at her clock and it read 12:06 A.M. Her closet creaked open.."

"Mm-mm, nope. I don't do well with jump scares. Even if this 'demented creature' is something I don't fear, it's going to have it's throat ripped out," Laito spoke seriously.

"There's something we can finally agree on," Subaru muttered.

"Hmm, note self: Don't pop out of no where and scare Subaru or Laito because your throat will be gone, Miyami," I said to myself with a :3 face.

"Were you planning to do so to each one of us?" Reiji questioned.

"Ahahahaa..hahaha..." I chuckled mysteriously.

"It'd be wise if you didn't. That's an order, Sacrificial Bride," Shu spoke in a demanding tone.

I stopped at the red light and noticed how my brothers seemed to be surprised by Shu's response, even myself.

Glancing at Shu with shock in my eyes before pressing down the pedal to go a few minutes later, a mall pout formed on my lips.

"Understood, _your royal highness_ ," I mockingly emphasized.

The rest of the ride was silent.

'Another hour to go before we get there. I never got the chance to go visit my relatives, I was always busy with literature and chemistry classes, my books and deadlines, and buying the supplies I needed for myself. I wonder if they'll like me..? Do they know me? Do they know I exist? Do they..know that Mother is...? All I know is their location and that Father if forbidden from entering their territory. But for what reason? Ugh, I'll have my questions answered when I get there. I have to calm down..I'm becoming nervous.'

Looking in my rearview mirror again, I saw that Reiji, the triplets, and Subaru had their eyes closed.

I glanced to Shu, then back at the road.

"You're not going to sleep?" I spoke quietly.

"I've done enough sleeping..." he mumbled.

Pushing the break pedel at another red light, I unbuckled my seat belt and moved my right arm rest up.

"This red light is very long. It'll be risky, but make it look like you're sleeping," I whispered as I rolled up the right side of my pants.

Shu didn't hesitate to lay his head on lap. He licked my thigh, which sent shivers up my back.

Sinking his fangs into my thigh, I winced a little and took my right hand off the wheel to brush my fingers through his strawberry golden locks of hair.

My cheeks turned pink as he sucked my blood slowly, "Aah~.." I let out a small mewl.

Shu pulled away slightly, glancing up into my eyes with a smirk.

"As much as I'd like to hear your moans for more, you better be quiet or we'll get caught," he warned, licking the blood spilling from the punctures.

"You call me lewd, yet you don't hear what you're saying," I mumbled my complaint.

He slid his right hand between my legs and caressed the inside of my right thigh, making me light gasp.

"S-Shu..mh~..ah~..St-stop.."

Glancing up just in time, the light turned green and I glanced back down to Shu, who caught my quick stare, then he leaned up from my thigh.

The punctures healed and I pressed the gas pedal to move the car while rolling down the right side of my pants.

Shu licked his lips, "You taste very sweet, and spicy...*smirk* I don't mind, I sometimes like you feisty."

My cheeks turned from pink to red, "How indecent, Shu.."

His only response was a chuckle.

'It's a good thing that air conditioner was on medium and the scent of sandalwood spread throughout the truck to cover my blood's scent...'

(The next chapter is the last chapter! Then, there's the sequel! I will announce the name of the sequel next chapter! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Good night~, sleep tight~, don't let the vampires bite~!)


	16. The Beach House

The morning sun stood on the horizon once I pulled up to my beach house that was given to me by my Mother as a 16th birthday present.

I turned off the engine and looked at my sleeping brothers.

"Hey, guys. We're here.."

They didn't wake up, only Reiji stirred.

I deadpanned, "...Oh, my goodness! My hand is bleeding!" I falsely panicked.

All of their eyes shot open.

Shu chuckled, "Damn..."

I looked to him with a frown, trying not to smile, "It's not-pfft...it's not funny." I looked back to my now awoken brothers, "We're here."

I took my keys out the ignition and stepped out, stretching my arms up after I closed my door.

Looking at the mauve and mauveine surrounding the rising sun, I smiled at how beautiful it is to be capturing a site like this.

"Big Sis, does the sunlight not bother you?" Kanato asked.

My eyes became slits, "No..not at all. It never bothered me. I like how it makes me feel all warm and cozy inside."

"Warm and cozy my a-WHOAH! WHAT THE HELL?! THIS IS A BEACH HOUSE?!" Ayato shouted, staring up at the tall building.

(Outside, in the front of the house: h, t, t, p, s : / / i . pin img . ("com") / originals / da / 9b / 0a / da 9b 0a 67 aedff 1 cdcfa 888 a fee 31 afa 6 . jpg)

I smiled at him, "Why, yes. Let's go inside, shall we?"

Choosing the key to the long, cherry brown double doors, I unlocked the lock and pushed the doors open.

([I found a living room that had mirrors decorating the sides of the walls, but I can't find it again, so imagine them here.] Living Room: h, t, t, p, s : / / i . pin img . ("com") / 736x / 5b / fe / 67 / 5bfe678e2db5c4e7b84701379c17fca9-luxury-living-rooms-formal-living-rooms . jpg)

"My, this is a very large beach house. Surely, you couldn't afford this on your own, Sister," Reiji said, glancing to me.

"It was a sixteenth birthday present from Mother. I've only been here twice," I informed, then went to the kitchen.

(Kitchen: h, t, t, p, s : / / www . home stratosphere . ("com") / wp-content / uploads / 2017 / 11 / upscale-kitchen 2017-11-21-at-3 . 03 . 06-PM-31 . jpg)

"I knew Mother Lucille was a high-class vampire, but not this high-class. Do you know what rank she held?" he questioned, following me into the kitchen.

"Mother didn't really tell me much about her background. That's one of the two reasons why I'm here. I may have been here twice, but I haven't any idea that I had relatives until I received the will she left me when I was eighteen."

As I explained, I grabbed a pack each of bacon and sausage out of the freezer, eggs from the refrigerator, and a bag of bread in the bread box.

"Did she leave you anything else?"

I glanced to him, setting the stove on 420 F degrees, "Aren't you curious to know...She has, but that is my business."

Kanato entered the kitchen and gasped once he saw a cookie jar.

I giggled, "The cookies in there are not expired, you can go ahead and have as many chocolate chip, double chocolate chip, mint chocolate, and sugar cookies with vanilla icing with sprinkles on top."

Kanato teleport behind me and hugged me with one arm, "Thanks, Big Sis!"

Before I knew it, he was gone with the whole cookie jar.

"Well, since the others have gotten their luggage and Subaru carried mines and yours, I'll help you cook breakfast," Reiji sighed out.

"Thank you," I said with a genuine smile.

A quick memory of a younger me and Reiji cooking in the kitchen along with Mother flashed through my mind.

'*Sigh* It's been since when I was physically fifteen and he was fourteen when we last cooked in a kitchen together.'

Hearing a shout from the hallway, I looked to the kitchen opening to see Laito running with only...a swimsuit on.

"Ayato, Kanato! Come look at the back!"

(Back of the house: h, t, t, p, s : / / data . whic dn . ("com") /images / 108464516 / original . jpg)

A giggle escaped from my lips..and a chuckle next to me.

Looking up from my right, I caught a ghost of a smile on Reiji's lips.

"Well, let's get cooking, Rei-kun!" I said energetically, rolling up my sleeves.

 _~Small Time Skip~_

After I was done cooking, I went upstairs to my bedroom to change into the bathing suit I bought.

Subaru had put all the shopping bags I bought for the trip in my room. He probably knew the master bedroom was mine because of the cursive 'M' inscribed on the door.

One of the bags contained my bandeau bathing suit. It had a brazier built in, so I took off my black brazier, but kept on my panties.

(Bathing suit: h, t, t, p, s : / / photo . venus . ("com") / im / K1196-SEM_K2066-SEM . 01 . jpg ? preset = product)

After sliding my clothes back on, I teleportback down stairs and walked to the dining room.

"Boys! Breakfast is ready!" I called from outside the entrance way of the dining room.

(Dining room: h, t, t, p : / / www . nidah spa . ("com") / wp-content / uploads / 2013 / 08 / Fancy-Modern-Dining-Room-Vietnamese-Visualizations-with-Commendable-Concepts . jpeg)

In an instant, they entered the room, looking around the white room in admiration and awe.

"This place is better than the mansion," Subaru told me.

"Ten classical bedrooms, five wonderful restrooms, an extensive and beautiful living room, many standard closets, a wide formal dining room, a large kitchen, a jacuzzi, a wide pool in the back of the house with the ocean nearby, it's perfect," Laito complimented.

(MIYAMI: h, t, t, p : / / rsynews . ("com") / g / b / be / bedroom-inspired-royal-collection-buckingham-palace-tickets-colors-designs-catalogue-set-modern-design-pdf-photos-wallpapers . jpg

SHU: h, t, t, p, s : / / i . pin img . ("com") / originals / 71 / b7 / 59 / 71b7592aba7f0e7a58ea0e83fdbda86a . jpg

REIJI: h, t, t, p : / / siter ubix . co / wp-content / uploads / 32-exquisite-master-bedrooms-with-french-doors-pictures-master-bedroom-designs-with-french-doors . jpg

AYATO: h, t, t, p, s : / / adi suka wana . info / wp-content / uploads / 2019 / 03 / royal-blue-bedroom-bench-white-velvet-fancy-comforter-sets-bedrooms-drop-dead-gorgeous-comfo . jpg

KANATO: h, t, t, p, s : / / i . pin img . ("com") / originals / 30 / 92 / 62 / 309262ef98dc2abe3d1ca50104a01830 . jpg

LAITO: h, t, t, p, s : / / i . pin img . ("com") / originals / 78 / b0 / c9 / 78b0c97f99f6250cf4d3967fb56c294c . jpg

SUBARU: h, t, t, p, s : / / i . pin img . ("com") / originals / 34 / c7 / f8 / 34c7f8e7ebeafb398a569dca60e05a2e . jpg)

"More importantly, what did you and Tableware-otaku cook?" Ayato asked me as he sat down in a chair.

"We cooked bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, and toast. Enjoy your breakfast," I spoke, then walked to one of the many double doors that led to the back.

"Wait. You're not going to eat, Sis?" Shu asked me.

I shook my head, "No, I'm going to go to the pool," I spoke before sliding off my crop top, unbuttoning my caprice and taking them off.

Bending down to pick them up, I folded my pants first, then my crop top.

"...Damn, I knew they were big, but I didn't know they were that big," Ayato said, staring at me as if in a trance.

I felt anxious, "I-I know I'm not the average type of skinny for a woman who lives in Japan..a-and I'm trying to lose weight, but-"

"*Sigh* You're so clueless when it comes to this," Subaru muttered, looking away from me quickly once I turned my gaze on him.

"I'll point it out. It's your breast size, Miya-chan~, and in today's society, men are beginning to go for the hourglass or pear shaped women; in other words, 'thick' women. What are you, a double D~?" Laito asked, licking his lips.

Hugging my clothed breasts with my left arm, I held my clothes over my other arm, then turned away from them.

I could feel heat rise in my cheeks, "H-how rude! You just can't casually say nor ask a woman that," I scolded him.

My eyes caught Reiji's in the glass and he stared me down..for who knows how long, as if I was prey before he bit his bottom lip.

My eyes widened, 'Not you, too, Reiji! I need to get out of here.'

Opening the door, I closed the door behind me and turned a few corners since there is a hallway-like balcony on the outside, leading to the pool.

Setting my clothes on one of the beige sofas, I grabbed a towel that was inside a drawer next to it, and set it on the sofa, too.

Walking to the pool, I slowly entered it since it is a bit chilling, then let myself float on top of the water on my back.

"*Sigh*..This is relaxing..."

'Though I know Mother's relatives live here in Iwami..I don't know where to start. Where would they be that isn't discreet, but not so attentive either?'

Sensing a presence approaching, I opened my eyes to slits and glanced over to see Ayato in dull red trucks.

He smirked, "Yours Truly is joining you."

My eyes widened and I stood back on my feet, "Ayato, you can't. You.."

The horrible memory of me saving Ayato from drowning in the lake when we were younger entered my mind.

I cupped my head with the palm of my hands, shaking my head slowly, not wanting to relive that memory.

'That day..I could've almost lost Ayato, one of my brothers...I can only imagine that if I didn't hear his cries..or was elsewhere...I wouldn't be able to-'

Feeling hands on my forearms, they were moved down and I looked up to see Ayato staring at me with..something similar to pity mixed with reassurance.

"That was a long time ago, forget about it. Yours Truly is fine," he told me. He smirked again, "But to know you're concerned for Yours Truly is flattering."

My gaze moved back down to the water and I nodded. My eyes may have seemed sad, but my lips expressed a smile of relief.

"Hey, no fair~. You're getting close with Miya-chan~," whined Laito, who wore dark green trunks and is approaching the pool.

Ayato let me go and turned around, "Tch. You had to bother and ruin Yours Truly's moment with Miyami, Laito!"

While they disputed, I swam over to Subaru, who sat on the edge of the pool and slid his pants up to his knees to dip his feet in.

He glanced to me, "What makes you think by swimming over to me will make your situation any better?"

I stared up at him, "...You're so cute~!" I said as I pulled myself up on the edge.

Pushing Subaru close to me by his left arm, his eyes widened once I affectionately rubbed my left cheek against his right.

"Wh-what?! Get away from me, Miyami!" he shouted, struggling to push me away, but I kept a good grip on him.

"Ugh, how unsightly, Sister," I heard Reiji say behind us and I looked back at him.

Reiji sat one of the many sofas, reading a book... _"Lucille's Little Light"_ to be exact. I used my Mother's name for and in the book, but the world wouldn't have a clue who she was.

After all...as an wealthy accountant, and like myself and Father, she went by a different name.

I let go of Subaru, who put some distance in between us, holding out my hands with a smile on my face.

"Are you jealous because you want a hug as well?" I asked him.

"That is not what I meant. I am referring to your clothing. It is too revealing and you're practically exposing yourself as a blood donor," he criticized me.

Blinking at his response, I frowned before teleporting behind him. I placed my hands on his shoulders and leaned down to his left ear.

"You criticize my bathing suit, yet you sure were staring hard at me in the dining room. From that, I assumed you like it. *Smirk* You let your guard down, Rei-kun," I whispered.

Tapping his left shoulder with my hand, I twirled off and towards the shore.

'The ocean! So filled with mysterious and strange wonders humans wish to discover. I say..it's best to stay away from such things, like the Marianna Trench―not that human life can suffice down there. There are just some things that are best not known..'

Walking along the shore, I felt a presence following me, but I pretended as if I didn't know it was behind me.

'Kana-kun, why do you keep your distance?...Hm, you're observing me. Either Reiji sent you to make sure I don't go far or you want to be by my side..but don't know how to approach me after what you saw back at the mansion. Damn it, Miss Cordelia..you're a nuisance even if you're not here in physical form.'

Feeling my heart beat increase, I placed my right hand over my heart.

'Oh, don't make such a fuss. Now that I remember, Reiji is a great chemist, that's why I didn't mention the gas's name so he could study it, make it and experiment it on Shu. I've come to realize Reiji has a grudge against Shu...I'll worry about that later.'

My irises turned volcanic red, "Back to you.. _ **perhaps I shall gain Reiji's permission to 'tinker' with his potions and get rid of you once and for all,"**_ I said with a sadistic grin.

"H-he..help...me..."

Noticing someone approaching, my eye color turned back to normal and I squinted my eyes.

It was a woman, and my body was put into shock at how she looked.

Her body was scratched up, scarred, patches of blood covered her body. Her wrists were cut, a deep cut embedded in her stomach, cuts are scattered on her arms and legs, and..it looked like someone tried to slit her throat.

She fell to the sand and began to crawl towards me.

"Help..m-e..p-please..." she mumbled weakly as she reached her left hand out to me.

I ran towards her and dropped to my knees, "Ma'am? Ma'am?! What happened?!"

She fluttered her eyes open before smiling, "Th-thank..goodness, y-you're okay...Luci.."

Her eyes closed.

"Lucy..?" I looked to a bewildered Kanato, "Kanato, go get Reiji! And Subaru! Hurry!"

He tightened his grip on Teddy, unsettled, since I yelled at him, then he nodded and disappeared.

Applying pressure to her wrists, I waited for Kanato to come back with the two.

'Reiji can help her wounds and Subaru can carry her, since I heard from Ayato that he punches a lot of walls, he must have great strength and I want him to carry her because I trust him. It seems she was running away from something..or someone..and if she made it this far, she either has a lot of endurance as a human or she's something different. And this Lucy character, I wonder who that is..?'

I studied the unconscious woman's features and my eyes slowly widened, "Why..why do you resemble..my Mother?"

(And I am finished! I will start the sequel now! It will be called " _Big_ _Sister's_ _Home:_ _10-6_ " since I can't use '/' to separate the numbers. It will have about another sixteen chapters, that's if I'm satisfied with what I write.)


End file.
